Pour la main de la reine
by Ankou
Summary: [Yuri] Dans un monde où Arendelle est un matriarcat puissant dirigé par une reine à l'enfance malheureuse, trois femmes font un pari : un jour, l'une d'entre elle épousera la reine Elsa.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !  
C'est la rentrée, et qui dit rentrée, dit nouvelles histoires ! (et il me faut bien ça pour supporter mon retour en France)**

 **Cette nouvelle histoire donc se passe dans l'univers de Frozen. À Arendelle. Avec de la neige et des épées.  
On aura aussi *un peu* de romance entre demoiselles. Un tout petit peu (Bref, si ça te plait pas, retourne lire des Harry/Draco).**

 **Bon, que dire de plus ? Pas de relations incestueuses, pas de TW pour violence, pas de drama et elle est prévue pour tenir en environ dix chapitres, tous assez courts. Ne cherchez donc pas un scénario hyper alambiqué et une intrigue du feu de dieu. J'écris cette histoire surtout pour le fun !**

Sur cette présentation, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Où la reine est couronnée et où la bière coule à flot**

* * *

La foule entra dans l'église lorsque les premières notes de l'orgue résonnèrent entre les roches séculaires.

Les soldats aux garde-à-vous regardèrent la fine fleur de l'aristocratie scandinave et européenne prendre place sur les bancs austères de la chapelle située au cœur du palais royal d'Arendelle. Il y avait là des nobles de tous les pays, des rois et des reines, et des princesses dans leurs plus beaux atours. Le bourdonnement des conversations laissait entendre des salutations accueillantes, des messages de bienvenue, et des échanges sur l'état de santé et de prospérité des personnes comme de leurs royaumes.

Parmi les soldat, trois jeunes femmes à peine sorties de l'enfance se tenaient, droites, le long des murs.

Anna laissait ses yeux courir d'un invité à l'autre, tout en tâchant de garder la plus grande immobilité. Ses cheveux orangés étaient soigneusement tressés, son tabard pourpre était sans la moindre tache ni le moindre plis. Elle était fière, si fière de se tenir ici, au milieu du beau monde. Elle se sentait comme une petite souris qui espionnait un milieu qui n'était et ne serait jamais le sien, et en même temps, son statut de garde lui donnait l'impression d'être importante, indispensable même.

Elle risqua un regard vers les deux femmes debout à sa droite pour voir leurs réactions. Mulan montrait des signes évidents de curiosité dans les plis de ses lèvres qui cachaient à grand peine un sourire, et dans le pétillement de ses yeux aussi sombres que sa chevelure courte et lisse comme de l'obsidienne. En revanche le visage de Mérida était fermé, et sa posture bien droite était celle d'un soldat d'élite. Même ses cheveux, cette masse incroyable de boucles écarlates, avaient été matés, tirés, coincés dans un chignon qui accentuait la sévérité et le sérieux de son apparence.

Pourtant, toutes trois n'étaient rien d'autre qu'une bande de bleues de dix-huit ans, au plus bas dans la hiérarchie de l'armée du royaume qu'elles venaient à peine de rejoindre, pour un service militaire qui devrait durer un an. En temps normal, elles ne seraient même jamais rentrées dans le palais. Mais c'était le jour du Couronnement, et toute l'armée avait été mobilisée, aussi bien pour assurer la protection de la princesse que pour exhiber l'étendue de leur force aux monarques étrangers invités pour célébrer l'occasion.

L'orgue s'arrêta, et le prêtre leva les mains, imposant le silence. La musique reprit alors, mais plus vivement, plus majestueusement, et la grande porte aux montants de fer s'ouvrit dans un grondement sourd.

Mulan retint son souffle. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Le moment qu'elle avait attendu depuis son réveil était venu.

La princesse Elsa entra dans la chapelle.

La jeune femme aux mèches noires eut envie de tourner la tête pour la regarder, mais le sergent la fixait avec un regard sévère, et elle reprit immédiatement sa position, droite et invisible. Un mouvement lui indiqua qu'Anna venait de réagir de la même façon. Elle n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que Mérida, elle, avait gardé le menton levé et l'air solennel. Comment faisait-elle pour ne jamais ressentir le besoin de se gratter la joue ou de désengourdir une jambe, c'était un mystère pour ses deux camarades.

Le prêtre commença son discours. Les yeux de toute l'assemblée étaient fixés sur le dos droit de la princesse, sur ses cheveux dorés enroulés tel une couronne sur le sommet de son crâne. Sa longue cape glissait de ses épaules jusqu'au sol comme la traine d'une jeune mariée.

Le regard braqué sur sa souveraine, Mérida remarqua le tremblement de ses bras. Etait-elle inquiète ? Etait-ce la pression, le stress de la cérémonie ? Craignait-elle une réaction désagréable de la foule invitée ? La grande rousse resserra sa poigne sur la pique qu'elle tenait de sa main gauche, prête à en découdre et à donner sa vie pour sa souveraine, s'il le fallait.

* * *

Le cœur de la princesse Elsa tambourinait avec une violence désagréable dans sa poitrine corsetée.

Dire qu'elle était mal à l'aise de se trouver au milieu d'une telle foule était un doux euphémisme. Depuis la mort prématurée de sa mère la reine et de son père le prince consort, trois ans plus tôt, Elsa n'avait pas une seule fois quitté le château. Le royaume d'Arendelle était aux mains du Conseil Royal, et c'était lui qui prenait les décisions, rencontrait les émissaires, et traitait avec la noblesse.

Unique héritière du trône, la princesse avait attendu sa majorité et son couronnement sans aucune impatience, ni aucune envie. Elle ne voulait pas être reine. La reine, c'était sa mère, et comment pouvait-elle espérer être à la hauteur de la tâche sans ses parents pour lui montrer la voie ?

Comment pouvait-elle porter la couronne sans se rappeler son éclat qui brillait autrefois dans les cheveux bruns de sa mère ?

Comment pouvait-elle toucher le sceptre sans...

 _Toucher le sceptre._

\- Les gants, murmura le prêtre.

La princesse se figea.

Le cœur battant, elle baissa ses yeux sur ses mains gantés.

Du bout des doigts, elle retira ses gants l'un après l'autre, puis prit dans ses mains le sceptre et la relique d'Arendelle, priant de toutes ses forces pour que la glace, qui commençait déjà à perler, passe inaperçu. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'on découvre son secret. Ses pouvoirs. _Sa malédiction_.

Si son peuple l'apprenait... _Non. Il ne doit jamais savoir._

Son cœur menaçait d'exploser, et le corset serrant sa cage thoracique était à deux doigts de la faire s'évanouir. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, pivota, et fit face à la foule.

* * *

Quand la princesse se retourna, les trois jeunes recrues retinrent leur souffle.

La foule explosa en applaudissements, ce qui fut une bénédiction car, au même moment, les doigts de Mérida se desserrèrent sous l'effet de la surprise, et la tige de métal rebondit en résonnant sur le sol. Anna et Mulan regardèrent avec des yeux ronds leur amie se pencher, rouge de honte, pour ramasser son arme d'apparat. Heureusement, le visage du sergent était fixé sur la princesse Elsa, sinon Mérida en aurait pris pour son grade, et pas qu'un peu !

Anna resserra sa poigne sur sa propre pique pour ne pas la lâcher à son tour, et regarda de nouveau la princesse.

C'était la première fois qu'elles la voyaient depuis que leur royaume était orphelin. Elles l'avaient attendue, imaginée, fantasmée. Se demandant même, alors que personne ne semblait l'avoir jamais aperçue, si elle était toujours là quelque part dans les murs du château, toujours vivante, toujours héritière du trône.

La princesse Elsa fut couronnée. Arendelle avait de nouveau une reine.

* * *

Leur service prit fin deux heures après le début des festivités, peu de temps après minuit. Les trois gardes avaient les pieds endoloris à force de rester debout, immobiles, tandis que la noblesse d'Arendelle et d'ailleurs festoyait et dansait pour célébrer le Couronnement d'Elsa, première du nom.

Une section plus musclée prit le relais, notamment pour maintenir l'ordre et gérer tous les problèmes liés à l'état d'ivresse grandissant des invités. Mais les trois militaires avaient eu le temps, avant d'être libérées de leur poste, de voir la reine Elsa quitter le bal. Anna aurait donné n'importe quoi pour faire partie de son escorte, mais seuls les plus vétérans des soldats avaient été désignés, et elle s'était résignée à poursuivre sa garde, immobile, ennuyeuse, et invisible.

Il fut difficile aux trois amies, après une telle journée, de faire fonctionner correctement leurs muscles engourdis et douloureux, et elles décidèrent de récupérer autour d'un verre, dans une des tavernes du bourg, et de profiter le lendemain d'une journée de permission bien méritée.

\- Bonsoir mesd'moiselles lança l'homme derrière le comptoir.

Anna répondit à son salut d'une voix enjouée, Mulan sourit, et Mérida hocha la tête.

Cette dernière jaugea le barman du regard. La cinquantaine, bedonnant, l'air de n'avoir jamais vidé ne serait-ce qu'une seule de ces choppes qu'il servait à longueur de journée. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, mais ne vit rien qui pouvait ressembler à une menace. Enfin, elle se détendit, et suivit ses amies à une table.

\- Z'étiez au Couronnement, j'imagine dit l'homme en s'approchant de leur table.

Il avait sûrement, pensa Mulan, repéré leurs livrées identiques, et leurs bottes impeccables.

\- J'vous sers un remontant ?

Les trois jeunes femmes commandèrent chacune une bière, et le barman revint rapidement avec trois choppes en grès et une carafe d'ale blonde.

\- Alors, elle ressemble à quoi, not' nouvelle reine ?

Toutes trois se regardèrent.

\- Elle est très, très belle, dit Mulan.

\- Elle a l'air sacrément puissante, ajouta Mérida.

\- Moi je l'ai trouvée incroyablement triste, fit remarquer Anna.

Pour tout commentaire, l'homme assura que ce qui lui importait, c'était qu'elle gère bien son royaume, sans ignorer les petites gens, et sans faire la guerre, merci, il avait déjà donné. Puis il les laissa à leur conversation, et retourna derrière le comptoir.

Il y avait peu de monde à cette heure dans la taverne, mais le couronnement était sur toutes les lèvres. On ne parlait que de ça. La fierté était palpable dans chaque conversation, comme si sur chaque habitant d'Arendelle rejaillissait un peu de la beauté et de la grâce de leur jeune souveraine.

\- Moi, dit Anna, j'envie le chanceux qui l'épousera.

\- Ou la chanceuse, intervint Mulan.

\- La chanceuse ? l'interrompit Mérida. Ty crois quoi, qu'on va pas la forcer à se marier avec un homme pour avoir un hériter ? C'est une reine, pas une vulgaire paysanne ! Les histoires de succession, ça importe vachement chez ces gens-là.

La brune eut un sourire malicieux.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu sais que tu n'aurais aucune chance d'épouser un jour quelqu'un comme la reine !

\- Parce que tu penses que toi tu as une chance, peut-être ? se moqua à son tour Anna.

\- Pourquoi pas ? J'ai pas l'intention de rester troufionne toute ma vie ! Tu verras si je ne serai pas un bon parti quand je serai devenue général!

\- La reine Elsa sera grand mère avant que tu ne deviennes capitaine ! ricana Mérida. Tu tires comme un pied !

\- Je parie que j'aurais plus de chances que vous deux ! dit Anna en plaquant sa choppe de bière sur la table.

\- Pff, t'as rien à parier, répliqua la grande rousse.

\- Si ! Tu devras vivre toute ta vie en sachant que je t'ai battue !

La pique trouva sa cible dans la fierté de Mérida, et la grande rousse aux solides muscles tendit une main calleuse à travers la table.

Avec une détermination nourrie par l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité, Anna posa sa main sur celle de l'archère. Enfin, Mulan vida le fond de sa bière, tamponna ses lèvres de son mouchoir, et joignit sa propre main aux deux autres, scellant le défi.

Que ce soit dans six mois ou dans six ans, l'une d'entre elle épouserait la reine Elsa.

\- Allez, on ferme !

Les trois filles étaient passablement enivrées, et elles clopinèrent de la taverne jusqu'à la caserne. Le château d'Arendelle luisait dans la nuit étoilée.

* * *

 **Que pensez-vous de cette entrée en matière ?**

 **À mercredi prochain ! (on ne perd pas les bonnes habitudes !)**

 **Ankou**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's go back to buisness !**

 **Merci à celles et ceux qui ont laissé un message (coucou !), je n'avais pas réalisé que vous attendiez à ce point une nouvelle histoire :p  
** **J'avoue aussi que ça m'avait manqué... Je suis aussi dans la réécriture du début d'Anna Andersen, mais je n'ai pas autant de temps que l'an dernier pour écrire comme une tarée, donc ça avance très lentement.**

 **Ah oui, n'oubliez pas que je ne cautionne ABSOLUMENT PAS la lecture en cours. (haha)**

 **Bon, voici sans plus tarder le chapitre 2.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Où tout le monde se met à prendre un pari stupide au sérieux**

* * *

Mérida plissa les yeux, et d'un mouvement souple et maîtrisé, attrapa une flèche qui se trouvait dans le carquois au travers de son dos, l'encocha, bandit la corde, et lâcha. C'était devenu si instinctif qu'elle n'avait presque plus besoin de réfléchir.

Elle tira une autre flèche, puis une autre, puis une autre. Le cœur de la cible était tout déchiqueté maintenant, et sa nausée et son mal de tête commençaient petit à petit à disparaître tandis que l'adrénaline forçait son chemin dans ses veines.

\- Mérida ?

Au seul son de la voix, elle fit passer en un seul mouvement son arc dans son dos et se mit immédiatement au garde-à-vous. Elle vit ensuite apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte la carrure imposante du Commandant DunBroch, l'homme à la tête de toutes les forces armées d'Arendelle, et accessoirement son propre père.

\- Repos, Mérida.

 _Oh merde, dites moi qu'il n'a pas appris pour la pique que j'ai lâchée en plein milieu de la cérémonie... et pour le pari avec les filles... Et pour la cuite à la taverne..._

Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer lequel des trois engendrerait le plus de conséquences.

\- Pourquoi t'entraînes-tu autant ? demanda son père avec un étonnement non feint. Tu es en permission aujourd'hui, tu sais.

L'archère se retint de pousser un long soupir de soulagement Aurait-il appris pour l'un des trois, son courroux se serait immédiatement fait entendre.

Elle haussa les épaules, pas tout à fait sûre de savoir quelle était la réponse la plus appropriée, et fourra ses mains dans les poches de sa robe d'exercice. _Parce que je veux que la reine Elsa s'intéresse à moi pour que je puisse gagner un pari_ n'était sûrement pas ce que son père, le Lord Commandant, avait envie d'entendre.

\- Pour intégrer l'Unité des Tireurs d'Élite, répondit-elle finalement.

Ça faisait un moment qu'elle y pensait. En fait, c'était ce pourquoi elle s'était toujours entraînée, depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Elle ne savait pas si elle croyait en la réincarnation ou au destin, mais elle se sentait destinée à être une guerrière, ou alors elle avait déjà dû en être une, en était témoin cette force et cette habileté au tir qui coulait depuis sa naissance dans ses veines.

 _Si seulement on était encore au Moyen-Âge,_ pensa distraitement l'archère. _Il me suffirait d'un tournoi pour gagner la main de la reine..._

Fergus DunBroch sourit, ses dents blanches luisaient au milieu de sa barbe et de sa moustache aussi rouge et touffue que les cheveux de sa fille.

\- Et tu y auras parfaitement ta place, dès que ton service sera terminé ! s'exclama-t-il en glissant ses pouces dans sa ceinture.

L'archère secoua la tête et leva le menton, comme par défi.

\- Papa... je veux réussir à y entrer grâce à mes compétences, pas parce que je suis ta fille.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de mon influence pour y arriver. Tes instructeurs réaliseront bien vite que tu es la meilleure archère du royaume.

La jeune fille eut un sourire reconnaissant, et son père répliqua par une tape vigoureuse sur son épaule qui lui donna l'impression de s'enfoncer dans le sol.

\- Continue à t'entraîner, ma fille ! Quand la reine verra ce que tu as dans le ventre le jour de la cérémonie, je serai le plus fier des hommes !

 _La reine ? Quelle cérémonie ?_

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Mérida en fronçant les sourcils.

\- À chaque fois que des nouveaux soldats joignent une unité d'élite, il y a une cérémonie au cours de laquelle ils présentent leurs compétences devant sa Majesté, expliqua Fergus. Les années précédentes, c'était devant le Conseil, mais maintenant qu'on a une vraie reine à la tête du royaume, c'est elle qui y assistera.

Un feu se mit à crépiter à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, et elle dut lutter pour empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire carnassier. Une cérémonie devant la reine ! C'était presque mieux qu'un tournoi !

Mérida n'aurait pas cru que gagner ce pari idiot puisse être si facile.

 _Anna, Mulan... préparez-vous à la défaite !_

* * *

\- Tu as fait _quoi_?!

Anna grimaça en voyant l'expression scandalisée et réprobatrice sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Sa tête était douloureuse, elle avait l'impression d'avoir du coton dans le cerveau, et en même temps, chaque son semblait résonner à l'intérieur, et rebondir sur les parois de sa boîte crânienne. Sa bouche était sèche, son corps était tendu et elle regretta immédiatement de ne pas avoir pris un bain brûlant avant de lui avoir raconté sa soirée. Pourquoi réagissait-elle si mal à la gueule de bois ?

\- Mais enfin, tu sais que tu peux te faire emprisonner pour avoir dit une chose pareille !?

\- Kristoff...tenta Anna.

\- Et si quelqu'un vous avait entendu ? Et s'il y avait d'autre soldats dans la taverne ?

\- Je sais, mais...

\- En plus, la coupa-t-il de nouveau, aucune d'entre vous n'a la moindre chance de réussir ! Surtout pas toi !

Anna avait la bouche ouverte, prête à répliquer, ou du moins à tenter de percer le flot de reproches émanant de la bouche du garçon, mais cette dernière phrase la piqua au vif. _Comment ça, surtout pas moi ?_

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés et la bouche pincée.

Kristoff réalisa qu'il avait dû aller trop loin, car il se mit soudain à dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Parce que... enfin, regarde-toi Anna ! s'exclama-t-il en la désignant de ses grandes mains.

\- Explique-toi, dit-elle du même ton froissé, les poings serrés sur ses hanches.

\- Eh bien... Oh, pour l'amour du ciel, ne me fait pas dire des choses comme ça, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! Tu n'es pas une fille pour elle, c'est tout, et ce n'est pas un reproche ! Tu es super jolie et intelligente et géniale, mais c'est la reine ! Il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu sois son genre !

\- Et à ton avis, c'est quoi son genre ? demanda Anna.

\- Sûrement pas une fille de la campagne qui débute dans l'armée, répliqua son ami.

Anna croisa les bras, une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Kristoff l'avait vexée, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Après tout, elle _était_ une simple fille de la campagne et une débutante dans l'armée, et rien d'autre. Elle n'avait rien, ni argent, ni possession, ni famille. La reine allait épouser un prince, peut-être un duc ou une princesse si ses conseillers n'y voyaient pas d'inconvénients, mais _elle_?

 _J'ai pris ce pari trop au sérieux,_ pensa-t-elle. _Je suis sûre que les filles l'ont pris comme une plaisanterie._

\- Ne t'accroche pas à cette idée, reprit-il. Elle est pas faite pour toi et tu ne pourras jamais t'approcher d'elle. Ça va te briser le cœur, Anna !

Kristoff s'assit en face d'elle avec un air inquiet. Elle l'ignora et réfléchit. Voulait-elle vraiment passer sa vie à essayer de conquérir le cœur d'une femme qui, son ami avait raison, ne s'intéresserait jamais à elle, et passer à côté de toutes les autres filles et tous les autres garçons, plus accessibles, eux, du royaume ?

Tandis qu'elle venait mentalement de renoncer à poursuivre cet objectif qu'elle savait voué à l'échec, quelque chose dans son ventre manifesta tout à coup une grande déception. Non, plus qu'une déception, c'était de la tristesse. Elle aurait bien aimé tenter de faire la cour à sa souveraine, c'était une idée à la fois excitante et diablement romantique.

Anna repensa tout à coup à l'air tourmenté qu'elle avait vu sur le visage de la reine, pendant la cérémonie. _Pourquoi cet air si triste le jour de son couronnement ?_

Elle avait envie de connaître la raison de cette tristesse, envie de découvrir qui était cette reine, cette femme, cette enfant qui avait grandi cachée, s'était retrouvée orpheline puis tout d'un coup couronnée devant tout son peuple. Anna savait ce que c'était que de se retrouver privée de ses parents à un âge beaucoup trop jeune. La reine était-elle triste car elle prenait la place de sa défunte mère ? C'était bien possible.

Oui, elle devait l'avouer, Anna avait envie de connaître la reine Elsa. Elle n'avait peut-être pas les muscles de Mérida ni le cerveau de Mulan, mais elle n'avait besoin ni de l'un, ni de l'autre pour se rapprocher de sa souveraine. Elle saurait trouver un autre moyen pour gagner sa confiance. Peut-être pourrait-elle se contenter de son amitié ? C'était toujours plus que ce que Mérida et Mulan arriveraient à obtenir, de toute façon. Et si la reine devenait son amie, eh bien... advienne que pourra.

* * *

Au moment même où Anna révélait à Kristoff le pari insensé qu'elle avait fait la veille, et où Mérida tirait sa quatorzième flèche sans dévier une seule fois, Mulan était en train de concevoir un plan de bataille avec Mushu, son protecteur, dans la petite maison qu'elle avait en ville.

Plus qu'un protecteur, Mushu était son meilleur ami, et un ami plutôt inhabituel, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un dragon.

Loin d'être un gigantesque et impressionnant dragon, à la mâchoire d'acier et aux griffes acérées, Mushu avait un sourire charmeur, des manières impulsives, et tenait aisément dans le creux de la main. Il avait pris la jeune fille sous son aile, quelques années plus tôt, lorsque Mulan avait pris la décision de s'enfuir de chez elle pour échapper à un mariage avec un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré. Sa grand-mère, qui était le seul autre membre de sa famille avec qui elle avait gardé contact, avait prié et supplié Mushu d'aider sa petite fille et de veiller sur elle. Mulan avait eu du mal à lui faire confiance au début, mais il n'avait pas fallu bien longtemps pour qu'une profonde complicité naisse entre eux.

Contrairement à Kristoff, Mushu prit le pari très au sérieux. Peut-être était-ce dû à son absence d'expérience et de réalisme concernant l'humanité.

\- Je me demande si ton père dira toujours que tu as apporté le déshonneur sur ta famille, quand il te verra revenir avec rien de moins que la reine d'Arendelle à ton bras, ricana-t-il en tirant sa petite langue fourchue.

\- Attends Mushu, rien n'est encore fait, l'interrompit Mulan.

\- Oui mais tu as un plan, pas vrai ? dit-il avec confiance. Tu as toujours un plan.

Mulan eut une moue gênée et se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

\- Comment ça tu n'as pas de plan ? s'insurgea le dragon en agitant ses bras écailleux.

\- Si ! Enfin... Tu sais ce que je pense des mariages arrangés. Le seul moyen pour que j'épouse la reine, c'est qu'elle aussi en ait envie.

\- Ça paraît logique, commenta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. C'est tout ce que tu as réussi à trouver pour l'instant ?

Elle répondit par une pichenette qu'il esquiva au dernier moment.

\- Donc... il faut qu'elle me remarque. Je sais que Mérida va tenter de la conquérir par la manière forte, elle est bien capable de manigancer l'organisation d'un tournoi qu'elle pourrait gagner. Anna, elle, essaiera d'y aller par les sentiments. Moi...

 _Moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour réussir dans cette société ?_ Mulan se mordit pensivement la lèvre inférieure. _C'est pas en faisant joujou avec une épée que je deviendrai un bon parti pour la reine d'Arendelle, ni un bon parti tout court._

\- Toi, il faut que tu utilises ta tête, dit Mushu.

\- Exactement.

Elle s'assit en tailleur et réfléchit, la tête sur ses mains. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, elle se redressa.

\- Mushu, voilà mon plan : dès que j'ai terminé mon année de service, je vais demander à intégrer la section du Génie militaire. Je pense que je peux suivre des études de stratégie en parallèle. Ensuite, j'ai bien l'intention d'essayer de devenir membre du Conseil Royal.

Mushu siffla, et une volute de fumée s'échappa de sa bouche.

\- Eh bien, on va avoir du pain sur la planche. Que penses-tu d'une petite spécialisation en pyrotechnie ?

* * *

 **Je tiens dès à présent à préciser que je n'ai toujours pas choisi qui gagnerait le pari. J'ai une préférence évidente pour Anna (parce que Elsanna, tout simplement), mais vous savez aussi si vous avez lu Anna Andersen à quel point j'aime Mérida. Sans parler de Mulan, mon premier grand amour. Ça veut donc dire que je suis influençable... *wink***

 **A mercredi prochain !**

 **Ankou**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je dois dire suite à vos reviews, ce que j'avais prévu être une courte fic humoristique risque de se transformer en quelque chose de bien plus grand...  
Je vais peut-être devoir revenir sur mon TW du chapitre 1... et ma promesse d'absence de drama !**

 **Mypennamehasbeentaken : figure-toi que j'ai commencé un brouillon où Jane (de Tarzan) se rendait à Arendelle pour étudier scientifiquement la magie de la reine Elsa (mais j'ai laissé tomber pour faute de scénario).**

 **J'ai oublié de le préciser dans les chapitres précédents, mais on remercie tous (mes quatorze personnalités et moi) Lounils pour l'aide précieuse à mon inspiration :)**

 **Dans ce chapitre, on fait quelques petits bonds temporels. J'y vais volontairement mollo avec les descriptions, donc j'espère que ça reste clair.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Où tout le monde a pris du galon**

* * *

\- Andersen !

Anna se redressa vivement et se mit au garde-à-vous, tout comme les autres gardes qui attendaient avec elle dans la salle de repos.

\- Oui Ma'am ! dit-elle à la sergente qui venait d'entrer.

\- Assignée à la garde de la reine. Fáfnir ?

 _Attends, quoi ?!_

\- Oui Ma'am, répondit l'homme qui se trouvait à la droite d'Anna.

\- Assigné à la salle du Conseil. Oui ? demanda la femme d'un air irrité tandis qu'Anna levait la main.

\- Excusez-moi, mais... la garde de la reine ?

Elle avait forcément mal entendu ! Jamais on ne confiait une telle tâche à un débutant, et pour elle qui venait depuis à peine trois mois de quitter l'armée régulière pour intégrer la Garde Royale, c'était impensable qu'elle se retrouve avec autre chose que la surveillance d'une salle quasi déserte ! Il devait y avoir une erreur !

\- Oui. Sigurd s'est cassé la jambe à cheval hier. Vous allez le remplacer toute la semaine. Jonsonsdóttir ? poursuivit-elle, son ton montrant clairement que la conversation était terminée.

\- Oui Ma'am, dit une femme deux fois plus âgée qu'Anna, qui n'avait cessé de jeter à la jeune femme des regards désapprobateurs, comme si c'était un crime de poser une question.

Anna n'écouta pas le reste des tâches qui furent attribuées aux autres membres de la Garde Royale. La garde de la reine. Elle était Garde de la reine !

Voila qui venait de la propulser en un instant en tête de la course !

* * *

\- Et c'est moi qui vais garder sa chambre ! Tous les soirs de la semaine !

\- Ça nous fait une belle jambe, commenta Mérida. J'espère que sa porte est intéressante. Tu nous dira quand tu seras considérée comme autre chose que du mobilier.

Mulan éclata de rire. L'expression de fierté disparut du visage d'Anna, qui fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Vous êtes jalouses, c'est tout, répliqua la garde en pointant sa choppe en direction de l'archère et de l'ingénieure. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous serez quand même invitées au mariage !

Le rire des deux autres filles fut si bruyant qu'il résonna dans toute la taverne.

* * *

\- J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un tirer comme ça, fit le brigadier-chef des Tireurs d'Elite.

Mérida fit celle qui n'entendait pas, et continua à boxer consciencieusement le gros sac de cuir rempli de sable suspendu à une des poutres du plafond de la salle d'entraînement. Depuis qu'elle avait entendu son nom murmuré par les deux sous-officier qui observaient les archers et les arbalétriers faire leurs exercices, elle avait tendu l'oreille, pour ne pas perdre une miette de leur conversation.

\- Moi non plus, admit l'instructeur. Cette femme a un don des dieux. Un an qu'elle poursuit l'entraînement, et je ne l'ai pas vu rater un tir une seule fois. L'autre jour, elle s'est engueulée avec un des gars de sa promotion, d'une seule flèche et sans même prendre le temps de viser, elle a tiré en plein dans la corde d'un sac de sable, qui est tombé en plein sur la tête du type.

L'homme eut un haussement de sourcil impressionné.

\- Elle a parfaitement sa place dans l'Unité, poursuivit l'instructeur. Et je ne te parle même pas de son habileté à cheval. Avec un talent pareil, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'elle devienne protectrice personnelle de la reine ou quelque chose du genre.

Un sourire immense étira les lèvres de la grande rousse, et eut bien de la peine à cacher l'expression victorieuse de son visage.

\- Et moi qui croyait qu'on allait devoir se taper la môme du Commandant et ne pas savoir que foutre d''une gosse pourrie-gâtée ! s'exclama le brigadier-chef. Je t'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur une guerrière, une vraie ! Bon, je te laisse finir l'entraînement. Il te reste deux mois avant la Cérémonie, essaie de dompter son sale caractère d'ici là !

Le sourire s'effaça. _Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon sale caractère, espèce de merdeux ?_

\- Ouais, il faudra bien ça, sinon je ne pense pas que la reine la supportera plus de cinq minutes ! plaisanta l'autre militaire.

Sur le front de Mérida, les sourcils étaient si froncés qu'ils ne formaient désormais plus qu'un. C'était leur faute, si elle avait un sale caractère. Leur faute, à tous ces crétins qui n'avait fait que la considérer comme une petite princesse fragile et fille à papa. Elle leur avait bien montré de quel bois elle était faite, et tant pis s'il lui avait fallu botter quelques culs au passage pour gagner enfin le respect. Elle était une guerrière, nom d'un chien, pas une _lady_.

Le soir, dans son lit de bois au milieu du dortoir des archers, elle croisa les bras sous sa tête, et se mit à rêver tout en fixant le plafond et ses poutres intriquées. Cette reine qui lui était pourtant inconnue et qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment rencontrée, qui n'avait débarqué dans son univers que suite à son couronnement, avait désormais une place importante dans sa vie. C'était à elle que Mérida pensait avant de s'endormir, c'était elle qu'elle avait envie de protéger. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour être sa garde du corps personnelle, et pas seulement pour gagner le pari qu'elle avait fait avec ses amies et qu'elles continuaient à tenir, comme un jeu sans fin. À la caserne, tout le monde parlait d'elle avec un respect confinant à la révérence, et c'était avec fierté qu'elle faisait partie de son armée.

Mais parfois, elle s'imaginait lui sauver la vie, lors d'une expédition qui aurait mal tourné, ou lors d'une tentative d'assassinat par un ennemi politique, ou lors d'une attaque sur Arendelle. En fermant les yeux, elle pouvait presque voir Elsa, en sécurité dans ses bras protecteurs, la regarder avec de l'admiration - non, de _l'amour_ \- dans les yeux.

 _Garde sa porte autant que tu voudras, Anna. Laisse les vrais guerrières s'occuper des choses sérieuses !_

* * *

Une violente explosion retentit dans la cabane dans la montagne, et quelques secondes plus tard, les murs de bois étaient propulsés en l'air, ne laissant plus qu'un grand tas de débris.

\- Ouah ! Ça c'était un beau feu d'artifice ! exulta Mushu d'un ton de connaisseur en sortant sa tête de la neige.

\- Cette fois-ci, les proportions sont idéales ! dit Mulan avec excitation.

Avec beaucoup moins d'agilité que le petit dragon, l'ingénieure s'extirpa de la couche de neige sous laquelle elle s'était abritée pour se protéger de l'explosion. Il ne restait plus rien de la petite cahute désertée qu'ils avaient utilisé pour faire leurs essais. La dernière poudre avait définitivement réduit les rondins à l'état de copeaux.

Elle regarda le canon d'acier qu'elle avait conçu et fait fabriquer par une maître forgeronne nommée Emberlie Royce. Avec l'aide de Mushu, qui avait une passion pour tout ce qui pouvait s'enflammer, Mulan avait dessiné chacune des pièces nécessaires à l'assemblage de la pièce d'artillerie, qui était maintenant - et Mushu venait de le confirmer - une arme parfaite. Un canon comme celui-là à chaque coin du palais, et Arendelle n'aurait plus jamais à craindre les menaces militaires. La jeune brune était convaincue que l'avenir de la stratégie militaire se trouvait dans la poudre à canon, pas dans les arcs et les flèches ni dans les épées.

Elle entendit des bruits derrière elle, et elle se retourna vivement, mais ce n'était qu'un animal, qui fila dans la neige quelques mètres plus loin. Elle se détendit. Même au sein du corps des ingénieurs, elle avait gardé secrètes ses recherches sur la poudre et sur les canons. Et elle n'avait surtout rien dit à Anna et à Mérida, lors de leurs soirées régulières à la taverne. C'était ça aussi sa stratégie : leur laisser croire qu'elle retirait ses cartes, qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, et qu'elle laissait tomber le jeu. Elle avait l'intention de leur laisser une longueur d'avance, juste pour les surprendre encore plus fort.

Maintenant que c'était prêt, il était temps de montrer son invention à ses supérieurs. _Si ils sont intéressés, je pourrai la présenter au Conseil Royal. Devant la reine._

* * *

Kai, le Majordome, sortit de la chambre en emportant le plateau du petit-déjeuner de la reine, qui n'y avait presque pas touché. Sitôt la porte refermée, Elsa s'écroula sur son lit. Elle n'en était sortie que deux fois, quand Kai lui avait apporté son plateau, et quand il était venu le récupérer. Entre temps, elle s'était recouchée sans accorder un seul regard à la nourriture pourtant appétissante.

Le lit était constellé de givre. Les murs de sa chambre étaient blancs, recouverts d'une épaisse couche de glace. L'eau dans le broc avait gelé, ainsi que le thé dans la tasse que Kai avait posé à son attention sur la table de nuit. Il était passé de brûlant à solide, en l'espace d'un battement de cœur.

Toute la pièce semblait figée, blanche et silencieuse, comme si une tempête glaciale venait seulement de s'arrêter.

 _Cinq ans_ , pensa-t-elle. _Cinq_ _maudites_ _années_.

Son cœur lui faisait si mal qu'il devait avoir gelé, lui aussi. _Si_ _seulement_.

Elle ne sortirait pas de sa chambre aujourd'hui. Elle haïssait les gens qui ignoraient ce que ce jour signifiait pour elle, et elle haïssait tous ceux qui faisaient semblant d'être compatissant, et qui ne savaient rien dire d'autre que « ça ira mieux, vous verrez ». Comment pourrait-elle aller mieux ? Comment pourrait-elle oublier, aller de l'avant, vivre comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé, comme si ce n'était pas grave, comme si ce n'était pas de _sa faute_?

* * *

\- Bon sang, il fait un froid de chien...

Anna avait parlé sans réfléchir, et elle se redressa vivement, comme pour passer inaperçu au cas où quelqu'un l'aurait entendue. Mais il n'y avait personne dans ce maudit couloir, à part elle, et la reine quelque part de l'autre côté de la porte qu'elle gardait. Elle ne pouvait même pas essayer de se réchauffer sans quitter sa position. Ça faisait une heure qu'elle faisait le pied de grue devant une chambre qui semblait contenir toute la glace du fjord. _Elle a laissé ses fenêtres grandes ouvertes ou quoi ?_

Elle entendit soudain un bruit. Ça n'avait rien d'étrange, après tout, puisque la reine était censée être dans sa chambre. Sauf que ce n'était pas un bruit normal. Un bruit naturel certes, mais pas normal. Quelqu'un pleurait là-dedans. À sa connaissance, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans cette pièce. Elle hésita, puis s'approcha de sa porte, et colla son oreille contre le bois peint en bleu. Oui, elle n'avait pas rêvé, la reine pleurait.

Anna se redressa et se remit à sa place. Elle était troublée. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait faire, allait-elle ignorer la reine qui pleurait (et pourquoi pleurait-elle ? S'était-elle blessée, était-elle triste, était-elle inquiète ou stressée, était-ce la pression qui s'alourdissait sur ses épaules de souveraine ?) et au même moment, une servante passa tout au bout du couloir. Anna eut une idée.

\- Pssst ! Eh ! lança-t-elle à voix basse.

La servante se tourna vers elle, l'air surprise, et la rejoignit devant la porte.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle n'était pas très grande, elle avait des cheveux blonds cachés sous une coiffe, et ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans.

\- Excuse-moi, dit Anna à voix basse, mais est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

Elle lui murmura ce qu'elle voulait à l'oreille, et la fille sembla hésiter.

\- C'est pas pour moi, précisa la garde en montrant la porte d'un geste de la tête.

La servante dut croire que l'ordre émanait directement de la reine, car elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Je reviens tout de suite ! dit-elle en un murmure avant de partir en courant dans le couloir.

Anna n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'une odeur délicieuse ne vienne chatouiller ses narines. Elle vit la servante revenir, tenant dans ses bras un grand plateau d'argent. De son poste d'observation, Anna pouvait voir des volutes de fumée s'échapper d'un bol. Elle retint une exclamation lorsque la fille arriva devant elle. Il y avait un grand bol de porcelaine bleu ciel rempli de chocolat chaud, un petit pot contenant de la crème fouettée, et une assiette contenant les pâtes de fruits et les chocolats les plus appétissants qu'Anna ait jamais vu. _Être reine, ça a quand même du bon._

\- Merci, c'est parfait, dit-elle à la servante. Je m'en occupe, tu peux y aller.

Et elle lui prit le plateau des mains. La fille fila. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu, Anna prit un chocolat et mordit dedans en luttant pour contenir un gémissement de plaisir, puis plaqua son oreille contre la porte. Elle n'entendait plus les sanglots, mais la respiration rauque et saccadée de quelqu'un qui vient enfin de s'arrêter de pleurer. Elle regarda à droite et à gauche - on pourrait l'emprisonner pour ça - puis regarda par le trou de la serrure. Elle chercha la reine du regard, et la vit allongée sur son lit. Elle lui tournait le dos, recroquevillée sur ses couvertures. Anna hésita un instant, avant de tourner doucement la poignée de d'ouvrir la porte. Elle se pencha et posa le plateau à l'intérieur, et referma immédiatement la porte.

Elle reprit sa position, le cœur battant la chamade. Elle venait d'ouvrir la porte de la reine sans y avoir été invitée. Elle imaginait l'air blasé de Kristoff quand il viendrait la voir dans sa cellule. Elle interrompit sa rêverie en entendant des bruits de l'autre côté de la porte. Des pas. Le cliquetis de la porcelaine. Et puis, si doucement qu'elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé...

\- Merci...

* * *

Elsa n'avait jamais su qui lui avait apporté le bol de chocolat chaud. Quand elle avait remercié Kai - car qui d'autre pourrait avoir pris une telle initiative - son vieux majordome lui avait assuré qu'il n'y était absolument pour rien. Puis il avait souri. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'attention lui avait fait du bien, et lui avait permis, pendant quelques instants, de penser à autre chose. Après, sa magie s'était calmée.

Son chagrin aussi.

* * *

\- Je dois dire que votre invention est impressionnante, fit le Capitaine de l'unité du Génie militaire.

Il passa l'arme à la femme assise à sa droite, qui la passa à son tour à un troisième officier.

\- Et pour viser ?

\- Ce disque sert de viseur, expliqua Mulan en pointant du doigt une mince croix entourée d'un cercle de métal. On peut viser une cible à soixante mètres environ, si le canon est bien stabilisé.

\- Une arme redoutable, Caporal Zhousdóttir, dit le Capitaine.

\- Et pour la poudre ? demanda la femme.

Mulan expliqua patiemment comment remplir la réserve de poudre, comment la nettoyer, comment placer le boulet et comment mettre feu à la mèche. Elle garda cependant pour elle-même la composition de sa poudre, pour être sûre de ne pas se faire coiffer au poteau.

Finalement, le chef du corps des ingénieurs regarda le troisième officier, qui hocha la tête.

\- C'est une arme intéressante, et je vois personnellement comment nous pouvons utiliser à bon escient ses qualités. Mais la défense du royaume est du ressort du Conseil royal. Vous présenterez votre canon au Conseil, dit-il à Mulan, et ce sont eux qui jugeront si notre sécurité peut reposer sur ce genre d'invention.

Il rendit l'arme à Mulan, qui la prit en inclinant la tête.

\- La reine Elsa sera impressionnée, sans nul doute, dit l'officier.

\- T'as entendu ? murmura Mushu dans le cou de la jeune femme. La reine !

Mulan fit taire le dragon d'un coup en faisant semblant de se gratter la nuque. Une fois congédiée par ses supérieurs, la jeune femme sortit du bureau des officiers, son canon soigneusement empaqueté sous le bras.

Dans moins d'un mois, elle rencontrerait personnellement la reine Elsa. Qu'est-ce qu'une garde et une archère pouvaient faire en comparaison ?

* * *

\- Andersen ?

\- Oui Ma'am.

\- Assignée à la garde de la reine.

 _-_ Quoi _, encore_? s'exclama-t-elle avant de plaquer sa main devant sa bouche.

La sergente interrompit son appel et se tourna vers Anna avec une expression _très_ réprobatrice sur son visage. La petite rousse prit un air contrit, mais ne baissa pas les yeux.

\- Cela vous pose-t-il un problème, Andersen ? demanda lentement la sous-officière.

\- N-non, mais je pensais que... Sigurd reprendrait son poste, et...

\- On a demandé que ce soit vous, en haut.

Sa surprise monta encore d'un cran.

\- Qui ? la reine ?!

\- Bien sûr que non, ne soyez pas stupide, Andersen. La reine n'a probablement jamais fait attention à vous. C'est le majordome qui a demandé que la tâche vous soit confiée plus régulièrement. Ne cherchez pas à savoir pourquoi, il a sûrement dû vous trouver à son goût.

Cette fois, Jonsonsdóttir eut carrément une expression dégoûtée sur son visage, et regarda la petite rousse comme si elle n'était que de la bouse sur ses bottes impeccablement cirées.

* * *

\- Tu es garde de la reine ? s'étonna Kristoff.

\- Ouiiii ! sautilla Anna. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

\- Mais... pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Si ça se trouve, elle a un faible pour le chocolat chaud.

Le garçon secoua la tête d'un air désespéré tandis qu'Anna bondissait de joie sur son lit.

* * *

Les premiers rayons d'un soleil de septembre s'engouffraient dans la chambre de la reine d'Arendelle. Elsa ouvrit les yeux, s'étira avec grâce et s'assit dans son lit. Une nouvelle journée l'attendait. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bains attenante à sa chambre, fit sa toilette, brossa et tressa ses longs cheveux, puis s'habilla. La robe qu'elle choisit était bleu foncée et scintillait de flocons immaculés.

Dans le vestibule, son petit déjeuner l'attendait déjà, copieux et soigneusement disposé sur un plateau d'argent. Elle sucra son thé aux airelles avec une cuillerée de miel doux, et le but en regardant par la fenêtre l'activité matinale qui animait Arendelle. Elle avait l'impression de tous les connaître, ces gens qu'elle voyait, ces inconnus qui peuplaient les rues de sa ville.

Les pêcheurs revenaient du port et revendaient à la criée leurs plus belles pièces tandis que mouettes et goélands attendaient de pouvoir profiter du festin. Les boulangers en étaient déjà à leur deuxième fournée, et elle aurait même juré avoir reconnu le livreur de glace déchargeant son traîneau dans l'arrière boutique d'une auberge. Elle décrocha son regard de la vue au-delà de sa fenêtre et reposa la tasse vide sur le plateau.

Ces gens et elle ne faisaient pas partie du même monde. Elle ne connaîtrait jamais leur prénom, et ils ne seraient jamais invités à boire le thé en sa compagnie. Elsa soupira. Il était maintenant l'heure de descendre dans la Salle du Trône.

\- Votre Majesté, dit le majordome lorsque la reine sortit de ses appartements. Voici votre planning de la journée.

\- Merci Kai, dit-elle en prenant le rouleau de vélin qui était soigneusement posé sur le plateau d'argent que tenait l'homme.

Elle déroula le papier et commença à lire à haute voix son emploi du temps tout en marchant, le majordome et un garde sur ses talons.

Trois choses sortaient de l'ordinaire. Dans la matinée, elle allait devoir assister à la cérémonie de présentation des soldats d'élite, puis son conseil allait lui présenter un projet destiné à la défense du royaume, et enfin, le Prince Hans des Îles du Sud devait arriver juste avant le dîner, et allait être son invité d'honneur.

* * *

Anna ne laissa aucune expression transparaître sur son visage et garda le silence tandis qu'elle emboîtait le pas au majordome et à la reine.

D'ordinaire, elle se serait contenté de laisser son esprit vadrouiller et son regard en faire autant sur les formes de sa souveraine, tirant plaisir de moments où elle arrivait à contempler son visage, et espérant chaque instant obtenir un soupçon d'attention.

Mais Anna était troublée. D'abord parce que Mérida ne leur avait pas menti, et qu'elle allait bel et bien défiler - ou toute autre activité consistant à montrer ses muscles et à rouler des mécaniques - devant la reine.

Jusqu'à présent, ç'aurait été elle, Anna, qui avait été en tête de leur petite course dont la ligne d'arrivée était la main de la reine. Elle était la seule à avoir une certaine proximité avec la reine Elsa - même si, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait raconté à ses amies, sa tâche consistait principalement à surveiller la porte de sa chambre pendant des heures entières. Elle occupait une fonction qui était par nature invisible. Le propre d'un garde, c'est de faire oublier sa présence, sinon comment se sentirait-on en sécurité ?

Jamais une seule fois la reine ne l'avait regardée dans les yeux. Anna se demandait même si elle avait ne serait-ce qu'une idée de la couleur de ses cheveux. Elle n'avait jamais su que c'était sa garde qui lui avait servi un chocolat chaud, plusieurs semaines plus tôt. Et en une cérémonie, en quelques brefs instants, Mérida allait griller l'avance qu'elle avait péniblement obtenue.

 _Ça va se payer, Mérida._

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'inquiétait. Oh, leur petit pari tirait sur leurs fiertés respectives, mais elles savaient bien au fond que si l'une d'entre elles arrivait à décrocher le précieux sésame, les deux autres ne pourraient que se réjouir pour elle. Non, leur petite lutte interne était au contraire excitante, et les sensations qu'elle générait dans son corps, chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait à proximité de sa reine, devenaient addictives. Elle ne pouvait nier que plus les jours passaient, plus elle était attirée par elle, et l'idée de devenir un jour sa femme transparaissait dans chacun de ses rêves.

Par contre, savoir qu'un prince originaire d'on ne sait où allait débarquer pour être l'invité d'honneur, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Parce que, soyons honnêtes, si la reine recevait un prince, ce n'était pas pour trente-six raisons.

Quelqu'un jouait visiblement au même jeu qu'elle. Mais s'il ne jouait pas avec les mêmes règles, avaient-elles une chance de gagner ?

* * *

 **Héhé, vous croyiez que Hans n'allait pas faire son apparition ? :D**

 **Pour l'instant, la Team Anna est en tête dans les commentaires. Ça va se finir en BraveWarrior, tout ça...**

 **Ankou**

 **PS : Dans _Anna Andersen V2_ , Mérida s'appelle Raphaëlle. Ça vous plaît ? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir !**

 **Ça y est, c'est les vacances, pfiou je n'en pouvais plus (dit celle qui s'est offert 8 mois de break à l'autre bout du monde)(mais mon passeport n'arrête pas de jaillir de mon tiroir, comme pour dire "moi, moi, prends-moi !").**

 **Merci à .s pour les reviews. Je tiens à préciser que Team Anna est en tête, mais leurs arguments ne sont pas des plus élaborés. En revanche, quelques supportrices de Mulan et de Mérida ont su titiller mon imagination... Vous croyez qu'un mariage à 4 c'est possible ? (ou à 5... Qui veut de Hans ?)**

 **Bon, chocolat chaud pour tout le monde, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Où la reine Elsa rencontre ses prétendant(e)s.**

* * *

Elsa grinça des dents au son de la trompette. Elle était assise sur un fauteuil faisant office de trône, qui avait été placé sur une estrade en bois, au milieu de la Grande Cour. À sa gauche se tenait Lady Gravehall, Capitaine de la Garde d'Arendelle. À sa droite, son large dos débordant du dossier de son fauteuil, se trouvait Lord DunBroch, le chef des armées. Les autres chaises étaient occupées par divers membres du Conseil Royal et autres hauts gradés. Enfin, debout derrière elle, il y avait un garde, et la présence rassurante de Kai, son majordome et mentor, et si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, ami.

Elle se demanda quel était l'intérêt de placer un garde sur l'estrade alors qu'elle était au milieu de son château, entourée des militaires les plus gradés du royaume, et qu'elle faisait face à la fine fleur de son armée. Sans parler de ses pouvoirs, et de ce qui risquait d'arriver, si quelqu'un tentait de l'attaquer par surprise... Elle tira nerveusement sur ses gants à cette pensée.

Il y eut un second air de trompette, et un groupe de soldat vêtu du bel uniforme des Guerriers d'Élite entra dans la cour.

\- Sa Majesté la reine Elsa d'Arendelle.

Les soldats s'agenouillèrent sur le sol poussiéreux. Le regard d'Elsa fut immédiatement attiré par l'un d'entre eux. Une femme. Une femme qui avait la masse de cheveux la plus incroyable qu'elle ait jamais vue. On aurait dit que sa tête toute entière était en proie aux flammes. Quand elle se releva, Elsa nota qu'elle était ne devait être guère plus âgée qu'elle-même.

\- Votre Majesté, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter notre nouvelle promotion de Guerriers d'Élite.

Elsa, qui s'était préparé à l'ennui le plus total, se redressa et regarda les soldats avec une toute nouvelle curiosité.

* * *

Mérida sentait les yeux de la reine posés sur elle. Ses jambes étaient droites et collées l'une contre l'autre, ses bras étaient plaqués le long de ses flancs, son menton était levé, et son dos aussi droit que la lame d'une épée.

C'était le moment de montrer tout ce dont elle était capable.

Une boule commença à se former à la base de son estomac, tandis que les soldats présentaient tour à tour leurs talents. Et si elle ratait ses tirs ? Et si la reine n'était pas impressionnée ? Pour la première fois, son assurance qui faisait autant partie d'elle que sa bravoure, lui fit défaut. On lui avait si souvent dit que son talent était un don. Et si ce don disparaissait ? Si ce cadeau des dieux lui était repris ? _Inutile d'avoir peur,_ s'intima-t-elle. _Je suis la meilleure archère du royaume, et rien ne me fera rater ma cible._

Elle regarda la reine et croisa son regard. Elle le soutint un instant avant de détourner les yeux - si elle la fixait, ce serait perçu comme un manque de respect. Elle regarda alors le garde qui se tenait un pas derrière la souveraine, et elle faillit rompre sa position savamment calculée en reconnaissant son amie Anna. Un feu enfla dans son ventre, et le plomb qui avait commencé à y couler fondit instantanément.

Anna n'avait pas l'air contente. Rien d'étonnant ! Elles avaient toutes les trois évolué dans l'armée, chacune à leur façon, et Anna était celle qui avait fait les plus mauvais choix. Aujourd'hui, Mérida était une Guerrière d'Élite, Mulan était sous-officier dans le corps du Génie militaire, et Anna gardait des portes. Même si elle ne gagnait pas le pari (et une partie d'elle avait conscience que la reine pouvait annoncer ses fiançailles avec un quelconque prince à tout moment - ce pari n'était rien d'autre qu'un jeu entre elles, après tout), Mérida était désormais un bon parti. Elle allait gagner un salaire conséquent, et jouirait d'une bonne réputation et du respect du peuple. Il en était de même pour Mulan, l'archère était persuadée que son amie sagace ne s'arrêterait pas là dans son ascension de la hiérarchie militaire.

Mais Anna ? Elle n'avait jamais été une bonne soldate, n'avait pas de talent particulier, et manquait cruellement d'ambition. Parfois, Mérida se disait qu'Anna ferait mieux de quitter son poste et d'ouvrir un commerce ou quelque chose du genre. Mais elle savait que si elle en faisait la suggestion, Anna croirait qu'elle essayait de l'évincer de la course. Bah, à un moment donné elle prendra conscience qu'elle a perdu son temps.

 _C'est pas le moment de penser à Anna_ , s'ordonna-t-elle _, mais de montrer tout ce que tu as dans le ventre._

* * *

Lorsque ce fut le tour de la fille aux cheveux rouges, Elsa se redressa sur son trône. Elle s'était demandé quel allait être son talent, et c'est avec surprise qu'elle la vit prendre un arc et un carquois, et se mettre en position de tir.

Cette femme ne cessait de la regarder, contrairement aux autres soldats qui avaient gardé les yeux baissé, ou qui avaient regardé leurs supérieurs hiérarchiques, et Elsa l'associa à de l'impertinence et à du courage - deux qualités appréciables, si elles étaient maîtrisées. Elsa ne rata pas une miette de sa performance. Cette femme était sans conteste la meilleure archère qui puisse exister. Sûrement, un talent comme le sien ne devait pas rester inemployé.

La reine se tourna vers son chef des armées.

\- Lord DunBroch, que pensez-vous de cette dernière présentation ? L'archère, précisa-t-elle.

Le géant roux assis à sa droite se gratta la barbe avant de répondre.

\- Eh bien, elle est certes très douée avec un arc...

\- Elle est plus que douée, acquiesça Elsa. Pouvez-vous penser à une fonction où ses talents pourraient être exploités à bon escient ?

\- Il y en a plusieurs... répondit le Commandant d'un ton diplomate, sans toutefois finir sa phrase.

\- Connaissez-vous cette archère ? Auriez-vous des conseils utiles à me donner ? insista la souveraine.

À nouveau, son chef des armées se gratta la barbe, ce que la reine attribua à une sorte de malaise. Ce n'était pas un comportement habituel chez son Lord Commandant.

\- Eh bien, oui, je la connais très bien, dit-il finalement. Il s'agit de Mérida DunBroch, ma fille aînée.

La reine haussa un sourcil surpris. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Lord DunBroch avait tant rechigné à abreuver de compliments la jeune archère.

Elle regarda de nouveau la femme aux cheveux rouges au milieu de tous les soldats agenouillés, et croisa volontairement son regard. La fille du Commandant DunBroch, Guerrière d'Élite et meilleure archère du royaume. Oui, sa curiosité était définitivement piquée.

S'il y avait une femme de pouvoir d'à peu près son âge dans le royaume, Elsa tenait absolument à faire sa connaissance.

* * *

Anna ne perdit pas une miette de l'échange entre la reine et le Commandant, et elle eut bien du mal à garder son calme. Lorsqu'elle apprit que Mérida allait être invitée au dîner de ce soir, elle sentit une chape de plomb couler dans sa poitrine, et son sang se mettre à bouillonner.

Mais ce ne fut pas le pire. Le pire arriva deux heures plus tard, quand elle suivit la reine dans la Salle du Conseil, et qu'elle y découvrit Mulan.

* * *

Entre la présentation des Guerriers d'Élite et le conseil, Elsa resta dans la salle du trône. Pendant une heure, elle reçut les citoyens qui avaient des requêtes à présenter à leur souverain, elle régla des conflits de propriété ou de voisinage, et accueillit propositions et réclamations tandis que le Secrétaire Royal et Maître des Lois, messire Yngwie, consignait dans le livre des doléances le résumé de chaque intervention. Lorsque les portes se refermèrent et que le calme revint dans la salle du trône, Elsa se détendit un instant, et accepta le verre de cidre que lui apportait un serviteur.

\- Ma Reine, dit une voix grave.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir Lord Albjorn, le Maître de la Diplomatie, se diriger vers elle et s'incliner avec déférence.

\- Laissez-moi vous accompagner jusqu'à la Chambre du Conseil.

La jeune femme accepta la proposition, et posa une main gantée sur le bras du Conseiller. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la Chambre du Conseil, quatre hommes et trois femme attendaient debout devant leurs chaises. L'une d'entre elle était toute jeune, vêtue d'un uniforme militaire impeccable, et totalement inconnue d'Elsa. Ils inclinèrent tous respectueusement la tête tandis que la reine entrait dans la pièce.

Comme à son habitude, la reine camoufla sa féminité et sa jeunesse derrière une voix très mature et très solennelle, et invita ses Conseillers à s'asseoir.

\- Quelles sont les affaires qui nous concernent aujourd'hui ?

Le Secrétaire Royal ouvrit un épais livre consacré aux comptes-rendus des Conseils, et trempa une plume dans un encrier. La reine se tourna vers l'homme le plus à sa gauche. Lord DunBroch, Commandant en Chef des armées d'Arendelle, s'éclaircit la gorge et fit la liste de tous les soldats qui venaient officiellement d'intégrer les Unités d'Élite. Il ne mentionna pas un seul instant que sa propre fille en faisait partie.

La Trésorière Royale et le Maître du Commerce prirent à leur tour la parole. Chaque sujet présenté fut discuté et débattu. Elsa écoutait patiemment et respectueusement chaque remarque et prenait en compte chaque conseil avant de prendre sa décision finale. La question du commerce occupa la plus grande partie du temps de discussion. Elsa nota que la Capitaine de la Garde avait l'air de particulièrement s'ennuyer. Sa responsabilité était la sécurité à l'intérieur du royaume, et dans ce domaine, rien n'était à signaler.

La question du commerce fut finalement réglée, et les Îles du Sud redevinrent le principal sujet de conversation.

\- Le prince Hans devrait arriver en fin d'après-midi, confirma Lord Albjorn.

Elsa hocha la tête, mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Le sujet de la venue du prince et du bal en son honneur avait été largement débattu. Elsa n'avait aucun doute quand à la principale raison de sa venue. Elle savait qu'il était grand temps qu'elle fournisse un héritier au trône, et que pour cela, elle allait devoir se marier. Le Maître de la Diplomatie avait décortiqué tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur Hans, treizième prince des Iles du Sud. Il n'était certes pas le meilleur des partis, mais il était le premier noble d'à peu près son âge à mettre les pieds au château depuis son couronnement.

Quand elle y réfléchissait, Elsa n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de se marier, encore moins à un treizième fils. Elle ne voulait pas avoir d'enfants. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de transmettre sa malédiction à un enfant innocent, et lui faire subir une enfance qui le rendrait nécessairement malheureux. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle était reine, et il en était de l'avenir de son royaume.

Lorsque Lady Gravehall, Capitaine de la garde, prit la parole, Elsa sursauta. Elle avait été tellement prise dans ses pensées qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que le sujet avait changé, et que tous les membres du Conseil étaient maintenant tournés vers la femme d'une trentaine d'année qui était responsable de la sécurité de la ville et du château.

\- Laissez-moi vous présenter la Caporale Mulan Zhousdóttir, dit-elle.

La reine se tourna poliment vers la jeune femme qui ne faisait pas partie de son conseil, et qui avait gardé le silence jusqu'à présent.

\- Votre Majesté, dit Mulan en s'inclinant avec respect, c'est avec un grand plaisir que j'ai été invitée à ce Conseil.

* * *

Anna se sentait anéantie. Mulan aussi l'avait fixée avec une expression victorieuse, pendant le Conseil. _D'abord Mérida, maintenant Mulan._

Le jeu auxquelles elles jouaient était ridicule. Elle en avait oublié que c'était son idée, à l'origine, elle qui avait lancé le pari et défié stupidement Mérida. Et voilà comment, deux ans plus tard, elles continuaient à se tirer dans les jambes, à se défier et s'opposer, tout ça pour les beaux yeux d'une reine froide qui allait de toute façon épouser un prince débile.

Kristoff avait raison, ce petit jeu ne l'avait mené nulle part. Elle n'avait pas progressé, ne s'était pas élevée socialement, n'avait pas grandi. Elle n'avait fait que courir après la reine, comme un petit chien, espérant pendant des semaines recevoir des miettes d'attention alors que la reine se fichait royalement d'elle, pauvre garde inutile et invisible, et maintenant elle constatait les conséquences. Elle avait fait exactement ce que Kristoff avait prédit le lendemain du couronnement : elle s'était volontairement brisé le cœur.

Demain, se dit-elle, elle présenterait sa démission. Elle ne pouvait pas rester à ce poste. Elle ne supporterait pas de voir la reine Elsa au bras de ce Hans des Îles du Sud, encore moins au bras de Mérida ou de Mulan, qui n'étaient intéressées par Elsa que parce qu'elle était reine...

… et aussi parce que leur idiote d'amie les avait mises au défi de réussir à l'épouser.

* * *

\- Votre Majesté, dit le majordome. Les invités ont commencé à arriver.

\- Je suis prête dans un instant, Kai, répondit la voix étouffée de la reine, de l'autre côté de la porte de sa chambre.

Le majordome hocha la tête et attendit. À côté de lui, Anna patientait, droite comme à son habitude. Elle en avait assez d'être droite. Elle avait l'impression de n'être rien d'autre qu'un poteau, un pan de mur, un objet inutile et animé, comme un portemanteau qui aurait été pourvu de jambes. Oui, elle n'était pas davantage considérée qu'un portemanteau. _Demain c'est fini. J'irai travailler avec Kristoff, je ne porterai plus cet uniforme stupide, et plus jamais je ne garderai une seule porte._

Le majordome tourna la tête et la regarda. Il sourit, un sourire bienveillant, et Anna réalisa tout à coup qu'elle grimaçait depuis tout à l'heure. Elle se força à répondre à son sourire. _Demain, j'aurai le droit d'être de mauvaise humeur sans qu'on ne m'oblige à sourire._

La reine sortit à ce moment de sa chambre, et malgré son ressentiment, Anna ne put s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Elle ne se résigna pas à détourner les yeux pour une fois. Après tout, quelle importance si cela déplaisait désormais ?

À son immense surprise, la reine croisa son regard et sourit.

\- Merci, dit la reine quand Anna la contourna pour fermer la porte derrière elle.

Et elle se dirigea sans mot de plus vers la salle de bal, le majordome sur ses talons. Anna faillit rester figée à sa place, avant de secouer la tête et de leur emboîter le pas.

 _Attends, il vient de se passer quoi là ?_

* * *

Mérida était en robe. Ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis son entrée dans l'armée d'Arendelle, plus de deux ans auparavant.

Elle avait aussi coiffé ses cheveux, mais avait catégoriquement refusé de les attacher ou de les cacher sous quelque coiffe que ce soit. Elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air matée, soumise elle voulait que toute l'assemblée, y compris la reine Elsa, la voie pour ce qu'elle était : une guerrière, et chaque accessoire, chaque touche de maquillage, fut soigneusement choisi pour souligner ce fait.

Lorsqu'elle fut prête à se rendre au palais, elle découvrit ses parents qui l'attendaient dans le hall, tous deux vêtus de leurs plus belles tenues de soirée.

\- Mais vous... vous venez aussi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr, dit Elinor. Ton père est le Lord Commandant d'Arendelle, sa présence est évidemment requise.

Elle regarda ensuite sa fille d'un air critique, s'attarda en grimaçant sur ses bottes de cuir et ses cheveux détachés, mais étudia sa tenue avec un hochement de tête approbateur. Mérida avait choisi une robe de bal en velours qui était seyante sans être coquette, et qui convenait parfaitement à son âge et à son rang. Le bleu du tissu mettait par contraste ses cheveux encore plus en valeur, et relevait l'éclat de ses yeux.

Avec un soupir résigné, l'archère suivit ses parents dans le coche qui les attendait devant leur demeure.

Le palais, dans la nuit tombante, était éclairé de milles lumières, et la musique retentissait dans les couloirs. Mérida n'avait pas remis les pieds au palais depuis le Couronnement d'Elsa.

\- Lord Fergus DunBroch, Commandant en Chef des Armées d'Arendelle, son épouse Lady Elinor DunBroch, et sa fille Mérida DunBroch, annonça le héraut à leur arrivée devant la salle de bal.

Mérida grinça des dents, et plissa les yeux en essayant de refouler son exaspération. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quoi pour ne plus être présentée comme la fille de son père ? Jusqu'où devait-elle s'élever dans la hiérarchie ? Quels exploits devait-elle accomplir ?

 _Faut-il vraiment que j'épouse la reine pour me débarrasser enfin de ça ?_

* * *

\- Mushu, tiens-toi droit et reste immobile !

\- Mais enfin, c'est la première fois que je suis invité à la table d'une reine, ne me pousse pas à cacher mon excitation !

\- Je te signale que c'est moi qui suis invitée et pas toi, alors ne me rends pas ridicule !

\- Parce que tu aurais réussi toute seule à attirer l'attention de la reine sans mon aide, peut-être ?

\- Mushu, vraiment, tu...

\- Tais-toi ! C'est à nous de rentrer !

\- Caporale Mulan Zhousdóttir, annonça le héraut.

Les doigts serrés sur la mâchoire de son dragon, Mulan entra... et tomba nez à nez avec Mérida.

* * *

De sa position, immobile et invisible derrière le trône, Anna avait regardé tous les invités entrer les uns après les autres dans la grande salle de bal. Elle avait vu entrer Mérida, puis Mulan, et elle avait assisté avec un plaisir manifeste à leur surprise de découvrir la présence de l'autre. Elles n'avaient pas échangé plus d'un mot, mais la déception, l'agacement et la jalousie étaient nettement lisibles sur leur visage.

Anna savait qu'elle avait perdu, elle savait que Mulan et Mérida s'en sortiraient mieux qu'elle sur le chemin qu'elles avaient choisi l'une et l'autre. Mais avant d'abandonner la partie, elle avait été ravie d'avoir pu s'offrir ce petit plaisir.

* * *

Il y avait trop d'invités, et Elsa se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les grandes réceptions, et elle regretta de ne pas avoir convié l'ingénieure et l'archère à un dîner plus intime, où elle aurait pu discuter librement et prendre le temps de connaître les deux jeunes femmes qui l'avaient si vivement impressionnée.

\- Votre Majesté, dit Kai à voix basse en s'approchant d'elle, la délégation des Îles du Sud est arrivée.

\- Le Prince Hans du royaume des Îles du Sud ! annonça le héraut au même instant.

La reine se redressa sur son trône, et regarda l'assemblée s'écarter pour permettre l'entrée du prince.

\- Votre Majesté, dit l'homme en s'avançant vers Elsa, c'est avec un immense plaisir que je fais enfin votre connaissance.

Trois paires d'yeux fusillèrent l'homme du regard.

* * *

Le prince Hans des Îles du Sud regardait la reine avec un ravissement manifeste. Il ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'elle soit aussi charmante, il s'était même attendu au contraire, puisque la reine était toujours sans époux depuis son couronnement. C'était un bonus qui rendrait largement plus supportable son statut de prince consort du petit royaume d'Arendelle.

* * *

 **(Tiens, après archèr e, c'est maintenant caporale et ingénieure que mon traitement de texte s'évertue à vouloir souligner en rouge - comme autant de petites gouttes menstruelles).**

 **Pensez-vous qu'Anna a toujours ses chances après ce chapitre ?**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu. L'action décolle dans la suite.  
** **À la semaine prochaine (probablement jeudi ou vendredi, je m'en excuse par avance),**

 **Ankou**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour et bon week-end !**

 **Merci à tou-te-s pour votre intérêt dans cette histoire et surtout votre engouement dans le pari :) Je rappelle quand même que le scénario va rester simple et l'histoire courte, juste pour que vous ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de la même envergure que ma précédente histoire.**

 **Les pro-Anna ont relevé le défi, j'ai reçu des argumentaires à rendre jalouse une dissertation de philo, m'expliquant par A+B pourquoi Anna devait gagner la main de la reine. C'est Mérida qui du coup a basculé en bas du podium. Je vais réfléchir à tout ça. Promis, je ne proposerai pas de référendum ^^**

 **Note : Suite à des décisions scénaristiques, la fin du chapitre 4 a légèrement changé. Merci de votre compréhension.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **Où l'on fait enfin connaissance**

* * *

\- Votre Majesté, dit la jeune femme en s'inclinant profondément.

La reine attendit qu'elle se relève pour lui tendre une main que la femme serra après un court instant d'hésitation. Elsa avait imaginé une poigne ferme et chaude, et elle ne fut pas déçue.

\- Je suis enchantée de faire enfin votre connaissance, mademoiselle DunBroch, dit Elsa.

\- Mérida, coupa-t-elle. Je... je préfère qu'on m'appelle juste Mérida.

\- J'ai été très impressionnée par votre performance lors de la cérémonie de ce matin, Mérida, dit la reine sans montrer de surprise. Où avez-vous appris à tirer de cette façon ?

\- J'ai eu mon premier arc à mon troisième anniversaire, répondit simplement l'archère.

\- Est-ce votre père qui vous a appris ?

Elsa nota que le visage de la jeune femme s'était soudainement assombri. Il devait lui être pénible de vivre en permanence dans l'ombre du Commandant DunBroch.

\- Il m'a appris à tirer, oui. Le reste est venu avec l'entraînement.

\- Je vois. Eh bien, encore mes félicitation pour votre entrée dans l'Unité d'Élite.

\- Merci Votre Majesté.

La jeune femme fit une révérence, et la reine admira une nouvelle fois sa remarquable chevelure écarlate. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit toute une foule de personnes qui la regardaient, n'attendant que le départ de l'archère pour lui sauter dessus. Elle n'était pas d'humeur aux mondanités ce soir - elle ne l'était jamais vraiment, mais ce soir elle n'avait pas envie de faire semblant d'être intéressé, pas alors qu'elle avait pour une fois des invitées fascinantes. Elle s'avança et prit l'archère par le bras.

\- Laissez-moi vous présenter quelqu'un, dit-elle.

Elle conduisit en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air assurée la jeune femme à travers la foule des invités, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve la personne qu'elle cherchait : l'autre militaire dont elle avait fait la connaissance plus tôt dans l'après-midi, lors du conseil.

\- Mademoiselle DunBroch, laissez-moi vous présenter mademoiselle Zhousdóttir.

La jeune femme aux courts cheveux bruns regarda la reine s'approcher d'elle avec Mérida à son bras, et fit elle aussi une profonde révérence.

\- Votre Majesté, dit-elle.

Elsa ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'expression de surprise ( _et n'y avait-il que de la surprise ?_ ) sur le visage des deux jeunes femmes qui se fixaient mutuellement.

\- Vous connaissez-vous ? demanda-t-elle en les regardant à tour de rôle.

\- Oui, répondit sans hésiter Mérida.

\- Nous avons fait notre service militaire ensemble, expliqua Mulan.

La reine regarda les deux femmes, qui avaient l'air toutes les deux d'être fortes et intelligentes, et elle se retrouva soudainement à envier leur amitié. Ses parents l'avaient élevée en la coupant du monde à cause de ses pouvoirs, et elle n'avait jamais eu de personne de son sexe et de son âge avec qui converser, encore moins de personne qu'elle ait pu considérer comme une amie.

Etait-il respectable pour une reine de fréquenter une ingénieure militaire et une archère ? Mérida était la fille du chef des armées d'Arendelle, un héros de guerre anobli, et nul ne pourrait critiquer leur amitié. L'autre en revanche - Mulan - n'avait répondu que très vaguement aux questions qu'elle avait posées sur sa famille, ce qui la laissait supposer qu'elle devait être d'origine populaire. Mais cela ne rendait sa réussite que plus admirable, après tout.

\- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous dans l'armée ? demanda la souveraine.

\- Depuis trois ans, répondit Mulan.

La reine en déduisit qu'elles devaient donc avoir autour de 21 ans, tout comme elle-même.

\- Et êtes-vous mariées ? Ou fiancées peut-être ?

Elsa vit les deux femmes échanger un regard. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait posé cette question. Pour mieux les connaître, probablement. Elle espérait ne pas avoir eu l'air trop curieuse, alors qu'elle voulait juste paraître courtoise et polie.

\- Non, répondirent-elles presque d'une même voix.

La reine hocha la tête. Elle ne les imaginait pas mariées, de toute façon. Elle n'arrivait pas à visualiser Mérida et Mulan au bras d'un homme.

Tandis qu'elles poursuivaient leur conversation, la reine réalisa que ce n'était pas tant l'amitié qui les liait qu'elle enviait, mais surtout leur situations, leurs vies. Cette femme, Mérida, pouvait certainement monter sur son cheval dès que cela lui chantait, sans avoir besoin d'un aide, d'un garde, d'un majordome et de conseillers pour vérifier si rien de plus urgent se trouvait sur son emploi du temps. Et Mulan, avec son charme et son intelligence, pouvait faire la cour et épouser n'importe quelle personne qu'elle trouverait à son goût. Ce que sa naissance ne lui avait pas permis d'obtenir, ses compétences et son ingéniosité le lui offriraient.

Elsa, elle, n'avait jamais demandé à être reine... mais pas plus qu'elle n'avait désiré ses pouvoirs, ou voulu que ses parents meurent par sa faute.

Un toussotement la fit soudain se retourner, et elle vit le prince Hans, un sourire timide sur ses lèvres.

\- Votre Majesté, m'accorderez-vous cette danse ?

Elsa hésita. Il avait été d'une conversation agréable, chaleureuse et pleine d'esprit pendant le repas, sans ce côté mielleux et flatteur qu'elle haïssait tant. Il était même beau, ce qui n'était pas négligeable.

Elle décida de lui accorder une chance. Après tout, elle n'était pas stupide, elle savait très bien qu'en tant que reine, elle devrait se marier pour le bien du royaume, et qu'un mariage d'amour était pour toujours hors de sa portée. C'était le fardeau de la noblesse, et elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'y soumettre, et Hans, bien que treizième fils, était un prétendant tout à fait honorable. Mieux valait un jeune et agréable prince qu'un vieillard pour donner un héritier au royaume. _Mais ai-je vraiment envie d'un héritier ?_ Elle prit finalement la main de Hans dans la sienne et se leva. _Ai-je vraiment le choix de toute façon ?_

* * *

Anna n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle était contente ou au contraire encore plus énervée de voir le prince Hans enlever sa reine à sa conversation qui avait l'air _si_ passionnante avec Mérida et Mulan. Ses deux amies, qui étaient en robes, qui avaient dîné à la table de la reine, qui étaient _invitées_.

Mais bon, elle pouvait être jalouse autant qu'elle voulait, avait-elle un talent au combat reconnu comme Mérida ? Était-elle ingénieuse et capable d'inventer des armes novatrices comme Mulan ? Non. Elle n'était rien de tout ça.

Anna soupira, et se laissa aller quelques secondes en s'appuyant contre le mur. Elle avait ma aux pieds d'être debout.

\- Mademoiselle ?

Demain, elle s'offrirait une grasse matinée, un bain, un copieux petit déjeuner, et irait travailler avec Kristoff. Il serait sacrément surpris - elle ne lui avait pas vraiment parlé de ses doutes et de son envie de tout laisser tomber - mais il serait content, évidemment.

\- Mademoiselle ? répéta le Majordome.

\- Oh, pardon, s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant immédiatement. Je ne savais pas que vous vous adressiez à moi.

L'homme ne perdit pas un seul instant son calme et son sérieux.

\- Gardez un œil sur Sa Majesté, voulez-vous ?

\- Un œil sur... répéta Anna, surprise. Mais pourq...

Elle se reprit vivement devant l'expression sévère du Majordome. Elle toussota, comme pour se redonner une contenance.

\- À vos ordres, monsieur.

À ce même instant, elle vit la reine Elsa quitter la salle de bal au bras du prince des Îles du Sud. Elle n'eut pas besoin du regard que lui lança le Majordome pour partir immédiatement à sa poursuite.

* * *

\- Sympa la reine, pas vrai ?

\- Parle pas trop fort, grogna Mérida.

Mulan sourit, et entraîna son amie dans un coin de la salle de bal. Au passage, elle attrapa deux verres de vin à la robe couleur rubis et en offrit un à Mérida. Une des porte-fenêtres donnait sur un large balcon. La nuit était claire, douce et le ciel était d'un bleu roi malgré l'heure tardive - conséquence d'un soleil qui n'avait pas complètement disparu derrière l'horizon. Il y avait là des fauteuils de bois, et elles s'y installèrent. Mulan nota immédiatement que Mérida s'était installée sans faire le moins du monde attention à la bienséance, et elle se garda bien de le lui reprocher : elle-même croisa les jambes et étira longuement ses bras derrière sa tête.

\- Tu sais, dit Mérida, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit mon truc, tout ça.

Elle accompagna sa phrase d'un geste du pouce en direction de la salle de bal, illuminée et débordante de tenues chic et élégantes, de musique pompeuse et de nourriture raffinée.

\- Tu veux dire que tu laisses tomber le pari ? Ça ne t'intéresse plus ? demanda Mulan d'un ton malicieux.

\- Parce que toi tu y crois vraiment ? répliqua son amie. Sincèrement ? Je ne te parle pas de la probabilité de réussir, hein, parce que la reine a l'air plutôt partie pour épouser Mr Parfait des Îles du Sud. Mais... franchement, tu te vois reine, toi ? Enfin, princesse consort ?

Mulan réfléchit, et regarda tout autour d'elle. Se voyait-elle princesse consort ? _Père en ferait une crise cardiaque._

\- Je veux dire, reprit l'archère, si on pouvait te donner, là, tout de suite, tout ce que tu veux pour avoir la vie de tes rêves, est-ce que la reine en ferait vraiment partie ?

\- Ne l'écoute pas ! murmura Mushu à son oreille.

Elle prétexta la petite brise pour remettre son châle autour de sa nuque, profitant de l'occasion pour faire taire d'une pichenette le dragon qui y était caché.

 _Je veux juste rentrer chez moi avec les honneurs,_ pensa-t-elle. Dans la vie de ses rêves, ses parents s'excusaient d'avoir voulu lui imposer un mari qu'elle n'aimait pas, lui pardonnaient pour sa fuite, acceptaient et aimaient la personne qu'elle aurait choisi. Dans la vie de ses rêves, ses parents la voyaient enfin comme elle était vraiment, l'aimaient pour ce qu'elle était vraiment.

Mais est-ce que cela signifiait pour autant que la reine n'avait pas sa place dans cet avenir ? _Elle est belle, charmante... et puis_ , songea-t-elle en se rappelant le conseil auquel elle avait assisté ce jour même, _elle est intelligente, sage et respectée._

\- Je ne l'exclus pas, répondit-elle finalement. Il y a quoi, toi, dans la vie de tes rêves ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai juste envie d'être libre, et je me dis qu'être l'épouse d'une reine c'est pas la situation idéale pour ça.

Mérida avait vraiment l'air songeuse, et Mulan se mit à réfléchir à ses paroles. Et si elle se rapprochait de la reine, si la reine l'aimait et décidait de l'épouser... Passerait-elle pour une parfaite princesse ? Etait-elle faite pour jouer ce rôle ?

\- C'était quand même une drôle de soirée, dit Mérida après un long moment de silence.

Mulan, qui était plongée dans ses pensées, releva la tête et regarda son amie.

\- Tu sais ce qui m'a manqué ce soir ? reprit l'archère.

\- Non...

\- Anna. J'aurais bien aimé qu'elle soit avec nous.

\- Mais elle était là, tu l'as vue...

\- Oui, oui elle était là, elle a gardé le siège de la reine pendant trois heures. Je l'ai vu se dandiner, ajouta Mérida avec un sourire sans joie. Elle n'arrivait pas à rester en place.

Mulan hocha la tête. Elle aussi avait regardé la petite garde rousse, à plusieurs reprises. Elle avait surtout suivi son regard, qui était en permanence braqué sur la reine. Elle ne savait pas si Anna prenait son rôle de garde personnelle très au sérieux, ou bien si...

Un grand bruit retentit soudain dans la salle de bal, suivi de hurlements.

\- Qu'est-ce que... commença-t-elle.

Mais Mérida avait déjà bondi de sa chaise et tiré de sous sa jupe une dague à la lame étincelante, et courait en direction de la porte.

* * *

\- Et à ce moment-là, mon frère aîné Henrik m'a attrapé par le cou et m'a dit...

Elsa écoutait avec amabilité le prince Hans lui raconter son enfance aux Îles du Sud. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver drôle, et beau, agréable, charmant... seulement voilà, elle n'était pas charmée. Elle aurait presque préféré en tomber immédiatement amoureuse, et régler cette histoire de mariage une bonne fois pour toute et qu'on n'en parle plus... mais non. Elle ne ressentait rien pour le prince, pas l'ombre d'une sensation, et elle n'arrivait à manifester tout au plus qu'un intérêt poli.

Lorsqu'elle vit du coin de l'oeil que la femme qui gardait habituellement sa chambre était là, bien qu'à une distance tout à fait respectueuse, elle se sentit tout d'un coup plus détendue.

\- Et vous Elsa, parlez-moi un peu de vous, de votre enfance. Comment était-ce, de grandir à Arendelle, dans ce palais ?

La reine hésita. Son enfance... que pouvait-elle raconter ?

\- J'ai eu une enfance très calme, dit-elle. J'étais une petite fille très studieuse. Je suis fille unique, contrairement à vous, et je n'ai pas vécu ce genre de... d'aventures.

\- Je vous promets qu'avec moi, vous en vivrez des dizaines.

Il prit doucement sa main dans les siennes, et Elsa le regarda faire avec une surprise qui se mua en horreur lorsqu'il lui retira son gant et fit pivoter sa main pour l'embrasser dans le creux de la paume.

 _Mon dieu, non !_ Personne ne l'avait touchée physiquement depuis au moins... depuis la mort de ses parents, en réalité.

Elle reprit ses esprits une seconde avant que les lèvres du prince ne se posent sur sa peau blanche et dénudée.

\- Excusez-moi, parvint-elle à dire et elle recula instinctivement d'un pas, comme si elle redoutait de le blesser physiquement. J'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance, Votre Altesse, ajouta-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Mais la froideur dans sa voix contredisait son affirmation.

Le prince avait l'air dépité, et la surprise sur son visage montrait qu'il ne s'était clairement pas attendu à ce genre de réaction de la part de la souveraine.

\- Mais je...

\- Veuillez avoir l'obligeance de me rendre mon gant, dit la reine en tendant la main.

– Mais, Elsa, attendez ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Ma reine vous a demandé de lui rendre son gant, intervint quelqu'un.

Elsa fit volte-face en entendant la voix, et vit la garde, la main sur la poignée de son épée. La reine n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à elle jusqu'à présent, et elle réalisa que la militaire ne devait guère être plus âgée qu'elle.

\- O-oui bien sûr, dit le prince en s'avançant d'un pas dans la direction de la reine. Mais je ne comprends pas, tout allait bien entre nous...

\- S'il vous plaît, répondit Elsa, laissez-moi.

Elle retourna à pas rapides vers la salle de bal sans prendre la peine de récupérer le gant que Hans tenait toujours à la main. Il lui fallait retourner dans sa chambre, et vite. Elle sentait déjà la panique monter en elle, et elle ne pouvait pas rester là, il allait se produire une catastrophe si elle ne trouvait pas un moyen de se calmer.

La garde saisit le gant des mains du prince tout en lui lançant un regard noir, mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide pour empêcher l'homme partir en courant derrière la reine.

Hans la rattrapa par le bras au moment où elle franchissait la porte.

\- Elsa, expliquez-moi ce que j'ai pu faire pour vous offenser ! insista-t-il.

\- Je vous ai dit de me laisser ! s'écria la reine en se dégageant de lui.

Les yeux du prince devinrent grands comme des soucoupes et des hurlements retentirent tout autour d'eux. Elsa se figea et son cœur s'arrêta momentanément de fonctionner. Son angoisse venait d'exploser en une multitude de lances de glaces acérées.

\- Sorcellerie ! cria une voix.

Hans avait la bouche entrouverte, il était complètement abasourdi, et sa main était toujours tendue en direction de la reine. Mais entre elle et lui se dressait maintenant une muraille gelée.

Les cris se poursuivaient dans la salle de bal, et en l'espace de quelques battements de cœur, tout ce qu'Elsa avait toujours redouté était devenu réalité. Elle entendit quelqu'un crier son nom, mais c'était trop tard. Déjà, les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage, et la tempête qui soufflait autour d'elle donnait naissance à un écran de neige et de glace qui la coupait d'Arendelle, de son royaume, de sa maison.

Elle s'enfuit en courant sur le fjord, ses pas rebondissant sur la surface de l'eau transformée en glace.

* * *

 **Anna et Mérida repartent dans la course !**

 **Bon, vu le décalage, je pense reporter le prochain chapitre directement au mercredi suivant.  
**

 **À bientôt,**

 **Ankou**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Un nouveau chapitre envoyé depuis ma bulle remplie de disneys, de légos, de final fantasy et loin de l'affreux monde extérieur.  
J'ai hâte d'arriver aux chapitres plein de fluff. Pas vous ?**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

 **Où tout le monde veut retrouver la reine Elsa... mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.**

* * *

\- Kristoff ! KRISTOFF !

Anna tambourina sur la porte en bois de la petite maison de son ami, qui était aussi la sienne parfois. Plusieurs voisins avaient déjà passé leurs têtes par leur fenêtre et hurlé à la jeune femme de se taire avant que la porte ne s'ouvre enfin sur un garçon en pyjama et aux yeux endormis.

\- Anna ? bâilla-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que...

\- Vite, prépare-toi, lui dit-elle en le poussant à l'intérieur de la maison. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à retrouver la reine.

\- Mais... Quoi ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- La reine, Elsa. Elle est partie. Enfin, elle a plutôt pris la fuite, je n'ai pas bien compris ce qu'il s'est passé, mais elle s'est disputée avec le prince Hans, elle a fait jaillir de la glace comme par magie, le prince s'est retrouvé coincé dans la salle de bal, et la reine s'est enfuie en marchant sur le fjord.

\- Woah, ralentis ! La reine ? De la magie ? La reine fait de la magie ?

\- Oui enfin c'est pas ça qui est important. Elle s'est enfuie et il faut la retrouver !

Elle s'éloigna de Kristoff et se mit à retourner tous les tiroirs de la petite pièce qui lui servait de chambre lorsqu'elle ne dormait pas à la caserne, à la recherche d'une tenue chaude, d'un manteau, et d'épaisses couvertures qu'elle posa ensuite à l'arrière du traîneau de Kristoff, à côté d'un gros sac de carottes que le garçon venait d'ajouter.

Dehors, la neige tombait comme en hiver, et rien que d'imaginer la reine seule dans le froid donnait à Anna des frissons désagréables. Elle aimait bien l'hiver et la neige, mais seulement au coin du feu et avec un chocolat chaud.

Elle ajouta quelques bougies, un quignon de pain et d'autres choses qui lui tombèrent sous la main, et quand Kristoff fut prêt, elle avait entassé tout un bric-à-brac à l'arrière du traîneau, et la cuisine ressemblait à un champ de bataille.

\- On y va ! s'écria-t-elle, et Sven partit au grand galop à travers les rues d'Arendelle.

La piste était facile à suivre : il fallait trouver l'endroit le plus glacé. Or au loin, sur la montagne du nord, une véritable tempête se déchaînait.

* * *

Dans la salle de bal, la noblesse d'Arendelle et de Scandinavie était sur le qui-vive. Dans un coin de la pièce, assis sur un fauteuil, le prince Hans épongeait son front ensanglanté avec un linge humide que lui tendit une jeune servante. Une stalactite l'avait heurté violemment au visage et laissé une blessure qui ne cessait de saigner.

\- Où est passée la reine Elsa ? demanda un homme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? s'inquiéta un autre.

\- On ne peut pas laisser cette sale sorcière s'en tirer comme ça ! s'écria le Duc de Weselton en levant le poing.

Il y eut des exclamations, et Mérida s'avança et se dressa de toute sa taille devant le petit homme.

\- C'est ma reine que vous traitez de sale sorcière ? gronda-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

\- Lady DunBroch, veuillez contenir votre fille ! glapit le Duc.

\- _Me_ contenir ? s'exclama-t-elle sans laisser à sa mère le temps d'intervenir.

Mulan s'avança et empêcha son amie de poursuivre sa diatribe outragée.

\- Sachez, monsieur, que Mérida DunBroch fait partie de l'unité d'Archerie d'Élite, et que vos propos ne sont rien d'autre que de la trahison envers Sa Majesté et le royaume !

L'accusation implicite de haute trahison fit son effet sur le Duc, qui eut soudain l'air moins provocateur.

\- Et _vous_ , qui êtes vous ? demanda-t-il à Mulan. Et qui faites-vous ici, je ne vous ai jamais vue au palais.

\- Je suis Mulan Zhousdóttir, ingénieure militaire. Et je suis ici sur invitation de la reine elle-même.

Le rouge monta au visage du petit homme, qui serra les poings et se dressa sur ses talons. Mais avant qu'il ait pu répliquer, le Commandant DunBroch revint dans la salle de bal, et tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui. Ses vêtements étaient mouillés par endroit, et une ride profonde barrait son front.

\- Les hommes ont dégagé la glace qui bloquait l'entrée, annonça-t-il.

\- Où est la reine ? demanda immédiatement un des membres du Conseil.

\- Aucune idée. On sait juste qu'elle est partie en traversant le fjord gelé. Un des serviteurs dit avoir vu la garde de la reine lui courir après.

Un brouhaha se répandit parmi les personnes présentes. Ce n'était pas rassurant, pas rassurant du tout.

\- Mon Commandant, dit Mérida en se plantant devant son père, je me porte volontaire pour partir immédiatement à sa recherche.

\- Et je demande la permission de l'accompagner, ajouta Mulan.

\- Messire DunBroch ! intervint le Duc, vous ne pouvez quand même pas autoriser ces deux jeunes filles à partir comme ça ! La reine est dangereuse, il nous faut une escouade armée !

\- Parlez encore une fois de la reine Elsa de cette façon, et je vous promets que...

\- Mérida !

La voix de Fergus DunBroch claqua comme un fouet, et Mérida s'interrompit immédiatement.

\- Mon Commandant, dit-elle humblement.

La vision de Mérida en robe de soirée et au garde-à-vous était on ne peut plus inhabituelle.

\- Le Duc de Weselton a raison, dit-il. Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir seules. Je vais aller chercher des soldats volontaires pour vous accompagner.

\- Je peux fournir deux hommes, messire DunBroch, proposa le Duc.

\- Parfait. Rendez-vous devant la porte du palais dans une heure. Mérida, c'est toi qui commandera l'expédition.

* * *

Maintenant qu'ils étaient sur le traîneau et que Sven faisait l'essentiel du travail de poursuite, Kristoff put enfin poser toutes les questions qu'il voulait.

\- Anna... c'est la reine qui est responsable de tout ça ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, répondit la petite rousse qui regardait tout autour d'elle, alerte, comme si la reine pouvait se trouver derrière n'importe quel arbre.

\- Mais comment tu le sais ? Comment tu peux en être sûre ?

\- Je l'ai vu faire. Et puis, ça explique bien des choses quand on y pense.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Eh bien, comme le fait qu'il fait toujours super froid dans le couloir devant sa chambre. Et puis il y a son obsession pour les gants, elle en a tout le temps, je croyais qu'elle avait un problème avec la saleté ! Et je comprends aussi pourquoi elle a empêché le prince de l'embrasser sur la main.

\- Quoi ? Mais comment tu peux savoir un truc pareil ?!

\- J'étais là ! Son majordome m'avait dit de les surveiller, et je le trouvais bien louche moi aussi, ce prince !

\- Donc... si je résume bien, on est partis à la recherche d'une reine qui peut transformer tout ce qu'elle touche en glaçon, que les gens là-bas prennent pour une sorcière, et accessoirement pour qui tu en pinces depuis deux ans.

\- J'en pince pas pour elle ! s'offusqua Anna.

\- Ben voyons. Dois-je te rappeler pourquoi est-ce que tu gardes sa chambre, déjà ?

\- J'avais l'intention de démissionner demain !

Kristoff haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- Et pour quelle raison ?

Anna ouvrit la bouche... et la referma. Si elle répondait que c'était parce que la reine n'avait jamais remarqué sa présence et qu'elle ne pouvait plus le supporter, il gagnerait.

\- Parfait, dit Kristoff bien qu'elle n'ait toujours pas répondu. Rien de tel qu'une mission sauvetage pour terminer une carrière en beauté ! Allez, plus vite, Sven !

Le traîneau fila sur la glace.

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps, quelque part sur la montagne du nord..._

 _\- Let it go, let it go ..!_

* * *

\- Halte ! cria Mérida en levant le poing. La nuit va tomber, nous allons établir le camp ici.

L'un après l'autre, les soldats descendirent de cheval et commencèrent à détacher leurs bagages.

\- Jorgen, tu prends le premier tour de garde, dit Mérida. Erika, tu prendras sa relève. Je prendrai le dernier tour. Vous deux, ajouta-t-elle en pointant les deux hommes de Weselton, allez chercher du bois.

Quand elle revint à son cheval, elle vit que Mulan avait déjà commencé à monter leur tente, et elle se dépêcha de l'aider. Il faisait un froid détestable, et ses mains déjà gelées par la chevauchée peinaient à fixer correctement les nœuds pour ancrer la tente dans le sol.

Elle grogna. Ils n'avaient pas parcouru une longue distance, et il leur fallait déjà s'arrêter. L'épaisse couche de neige avait considérablement ralenti leur progression, et avec la nuit noire, comment pouvaient-ils espérer retrouver la trace de la reine ? Non, il valait mieux reprendre la piste au petit matin.

Une fois leur tente montée, elle assigna à deux soldats la tâche de déblayer un grand espace pour pouvoir ensuite monter un abri pour les chevaux. Avec la couche de neige qu'il y avait, il était hors de question qu'ils découvrent au matin qu'ils étaient tous morts de froid pendant la nuit. Ils durent s'y mettre à six pour monter la large tente et pour faire entrer les chevaux à l'intérieur.

\- On va pouvoir faire un bon feu ! s'exclama un soldat en se frottant les mains, et ses camarades partagèrent son enthousiasme.

Mais quand ils arrivèrent à l'endroit qui avait été déblayé pour le feu, il n'y avait nulle trace de bois. Et les deux hommes que Mérida avait assigné à cette tâche étaient tranquillement en train de huiler leurs arbalètes.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? aboya-t-elle. Je vous ai donné un ordre !

\- Nous recevons nos ordres du Duc de Weselton et de personne d'autre, répondit l'un.

\- Et surtout pas d'une femme, ajouta l'autre sans même lever les yeux de son arme.

La fumée qui s'échappa des oreilles de Mérida aurait pu faire fondre toute la neige de la forêt. Elle sortit d'une poche un couteau, et d'un mouvement vif, le lança sur la corde de l'arbalète qui claqua en rabattant la manivelle sur les doigts de l'homme, qui poussa un glapissement étranglé.

\- Si vous n'obéissez qu'à Weselton, vous n'avez rien à faire dans mon équipe. Alors soit vous rentrez immédiatement et à pied, sans la tente, les chevaux et les vivres qui vous ont été prêtés par l'armée d'Arendelle, soit vous apprenez tout de suite à m'obéir.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, puis celui qui tenait toujours son arbalète maintenant hors d'usage hocha la tête.

\- Oui ma'am, dit-il en grimaçant.

\- Oui ma'am, grogna ensuite l'autre.

Plus tard, alors que le ciel était noir et le vent glacial, Mérida se glissa enfin sous la tente qu'elle partageait avec Mulan. Elle avait gardé un œil sur les deux gorilles de Weselton, et elle était satisfaite de voir qu'ils lui avaient obéi quand elle leur avait ordonné d'aller dans leur tente. Elle avait prévenu les soldats qui étaient de garde de bien faire attention à ces deux là. Elle se méfiait d'eux, et elle s'attendait à tout moment qu'ils fassent un mauvais coup.

Mulan était déjà sous ses couvertures, et après avoir délacé ses bottes, Mérida en fit autant.

\- J'en reviens pas, de cette mission, murmura-t-elle à la brune.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Eh bien, on et quand même à la recherche de notre reine, qui s'est _enfuie_ après avoir transformé tout le royaume en iceberg. Par magie !

\- Oui. Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle est si discrète. Et pourquoi ses parents l'ont cachée pendant toute son enfance. Et quand on voit la réaction de Weselton, pas étonnant qu'elle se soit enfuie.

\- Ouais mais quand même... de la magie !

\- Quoi, tu ne crois pas en la magie ?

\- Je... j'en sais rien, concéda Mérida. J'ai toujours cru que les sorcières n'étaient que des savantes qui connaissaient bien les propriétés des plantes et des pierres... N'empêche, j'aurais préféré qu'elle ait un pouvoir un peu moins... glacial.

\- Tu as froid ? demanda Mulan.

\- Je suis gelée, admit l'archère.

L'ingénieure fouilla dans sa besace et en sortit un bloc noirâtre et une petite boîte en métal carrée munie d'une trappe et percée de petits trous. Elle l'ouvrit, et fourra le morceau de charbon à l'intérieur.

\- Comment tu comptes l'allumer, ton truc ?

\- Mushu, tu me donnes un coup de main ?

Mérida regarda avec une expression déconcertée son amie parler à quelqu'un d'autres alors qu'elles étaient seules dans la tente. Mais ses yeux s'élargirent encore plus quand une petite voix répondit, quelque part près de son sac.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait !

Et sa mâchoire se décrocha complètement de stupéfaction lorsqu'elle vit une créature reptilienne de vingt centimètres de haut se mettre à cracher du feu à l'intérieur de la boîte. Elle la prit avec des gestes automatiques quand Mulan la lui tendit, sans même se rendre compte qu'elle dégageait maintenant une très agréable chaleur.

\- Heu... Mulan... c'est quoi ça ?

L'ingénieure lui tendit son bras sur lequel la créature était maintenant perchée. Il avait les pattes avant croisées, ce qui lui donnait un air incroyablement humain qui mit l'archère mal à l'aise.

\- Mérida, je te présente Mushu. C'est mon dragon.

\- Attends, ton quoi ?

\- Mon dragon, répéta Mulan. Envoyé par mes ancêtres pour me protéger.

\- Haha, on croit en la magie tout d'un coup ! s'exclama la créature avec un rire moqueur.

* * *

Mulan n'avait jamais révélé l'existence de Mushu à qui que ce soit auparavant, mais elle pensait que c'était le bon moment pour le faire. Avec la reine qui avait le pouvoir de plonger tout le royaume dans l'hiver, le monde s'ouvrait à la magie, et personne ne s'alarmerait de la présence d'un dragon cracheur de feu à ses côtés, surtout lorsque la créature n'était pas plus grande que son avant-bras.

Mulan raconta à Mérida son histoire. Elle avait toujours gardé secret son passé, n'avait jamais raconté à ses amies qui elle était et d'où elle venait, agissant comme si, à l'instar d'Anna, elle n'avait aucune famille qui l'attendait. Mais était-ce vraiment un mensonge ? Elle doutait que quiconque à part peut-être sa grand mère attende véritablement son retour.

Mérida se tourna vers son amie, la couverture tirée jusqu'au menton.

\- Donc en fait t'es quoi, une princesse ?

\- Moi ? Oh non, mes parents ne sont pas de l'aristocratie. Ils sont juste... ce sont des commerçants qui ont bien réussi. On ne m'appellera jamais « lady », pas comme toi !

\- Pff, tu sais, mon père n'était rien avant de devenir un héros de guerre et d'être anobli par la reine, dit Mérida. Tu penses à revenir, parfois ? ajouta-t-elle après un instant de silence.

Mulan ne répondit pas, et réfléchit. Peut-être que ses parents seraient heureux de la voir revenir en bonne santé, peut-être attendaient-ils justement son retour. Ou... ou bien ils étaient toujours en colère contre elle, et ne lui pardonneraient jamais sa fugue et le déshonneur qu'elle avait apporté sur sa famille. Mais... elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de revenir trop tard, et de découvrir que sa grand-mère avait à son tour rejoint ses ancêtres.

\- Je reviendrai, un jour, dit-elle, et à ses oreille, ça sonna comme une promesse. Ils verront qui je suis vraiment.

\- Si tu veux, dit Mérida, je t'accompagnerai. Pour te soutenir, ajouta-t-elle.

\- … Merci.

Elles restèrent silencieuses, et écoutèrent le vent qui soufflait et cognait contre les branches des arbres. Il n'y avait pas de courant d'air dans la tente, mais on sentait quand même le froid glacial, et instinctivement, Mulan rapprocha ses couvertures de l'archère. Elle espérait que son invention lui avait fait du bien.

\- Au fait, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Hmm ?

\- Tu t'es lancée là-dedans pourquoi ? Tu avais peur qu'Anna gagne le pari ?

Elle avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, bien sûr. Elle avait bien compris que Mérida ne prenait plus leur jeu au sérieux.

\- Non, répondit l'archère. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas laisser Anna partir toute seule à la recherche de la reine. Et toi ? ajouta-t-elle.

\- Moi ? Je n'allais quand même pas te laisser toute seule partir à la recherche d'Anna !

* * *

Il faisait encore nuit quand Mérida se leva pour prendre son tour de garde. Erika accueillit la relève avec un plaisir manifeste : le petit feu et les couvertures n'avaient pas suffi à l'empêcher de geler jusqu'aux os.

Les yeux rivés sur les braises rougeoyantes, Mérida gambergeait. Il venait de se passer beaucoup de choses ces dernières heures. La magie de la reine, le dragon, l'histoire de Mulan, c'en était presque trop à digérer. Elle avait toujours cru que Mulan était orpheline, comme Anna, ce qui était totalement à l'opposé de la vérité. Elle comprenait maintenant mieux son attitude, ses réactions, son esprit rebelle qu'elle admirait et respectait. Elle concevait pourquoi son amie sagace avait pris la fuite et quitté sa famille qui ne voyait en elle qu'une monnaie d'échange en vue d'un avantageux mariage. Elle aussi serait partie, c'était certain. Sa famille avait été stupide de la pousser à partir. Comment pouvait-on considérer Mulan comme une source de déshonneur ?! Elle, de son côté, se sentait honorée d'être l'amie d'une telle personne.

Dans le silence qui régnait juste avant l'aube, elle pensa soudain à Anna. Son amie était-elle en sécurité ? Avait-elle déjà trouvé la reine ? Elle savait qu'Anna ne manquait pas de ressources, ni de courage, mais elle était impulsive, ce qui pouvait facilement la mettre en danger. Il fallait qu'elle la retrouve. Et qu'elle retrouve la reine.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube apparaissant dans le ciel, Mérida se leva, secoua ses jambes engourdies, et alla réveiller ses camarades.

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre quand elle vit que - _évidemment, elle aurait dû s'en douter, c'était si évident !_ \- les deux hommes de Weselton avaient disparu.

* * *

Sven avançait lentement tandis que le soleil se levait sur les montagnes. Ses éclats donnaient l'impression que les arbres étaient parés de leurs plus beaux bijoux.

Leur nuit avait été mouvementée. Anna et Kristoff avaient traversé une rivière gelée, échappé à une meute de loups, et évité de peu une chute dans un précipice. Et, alors qu'Anna venait de se demander s'il leur faudrait escalader la montagne, ils tombèrent sur l'escalier. Puis ils virent le palais.

\- Bonté gracieuse ! s'exclama Kristoff. Ça c'est de la glace !

\- Bon je te laisse là, moi j'y vais, dit Anna.

Elle grimpa les escaliers en faisant attention à ne pas glisser, et arriva devant une porte faite de la même glace scintillante que tout le reste de l'édifice. Elle hésita, le poing tendu. Avait-elle le droit d'entrer ? La reine accepterait-elle son intrusion ? _Non, ce n'est pas le moment de reculer. Elle doit être en panique, elle a besoin de moi._ Affirmant sa détermination, elle frappa à la porte et entra.

\- Votre Majesté ? Elsa ? appela-t-elle.

Sa voix résonna dans le palais grand comme une cathédrale.

* * *

La reine Elsa avait regardé depuis le sommet de son palais de glace le soleil se lever sur son royaume. _Est-ce que c'est toujours mon royaume ? Après ce qu'il s'est passé, puis-je toujours prétendre être reine d'Arendelle ? Non, je ne reviendrai pas là-bas. Je ne peux plus, désormais._

Toute sa vie, tout son univers avait basculé en une nuit. Elle avait révélé l'existence de ses pouvoirs, avait blessé un prince étranger, avait pris la fuite. On l'avait considérée comme une sorcière, et elle avait bien vu la peur sur les visages choqués. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne sortent les torches et les fourches.

Elle sursauta violemment quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte, puis l'appeler.

Oserait-elle répondre ? Etait-ce déjà les torches et les fourches qui venaient l'emmener à son bûcher ?

Elle passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte en haut des escaliers.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? appela-t-elle en essayant de masquer l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

\- Heu, c'est moi, votre garde, répondit une voix de femme.

 _Ma garde ?_

Elsa se pencha pour voir qui était cette personne, mais la couche de vêtements qu'elle portait ne lui permettait pas de l'identifier. La femme ôta sa capuche, et Elsa reconnut immédiatement les cheveux blonds-roux et les tresses de la jeune femme qui, effectivement, l'accompagnait dans tous ses déplacements. C'était elle qui l'avait soutenue et protégée quand Hans l'avait pressée, et elle se rappelait le sentiment de gratitude qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment-là.

Elle s'avança prudemment et descendit les marches pour la rejoindre.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda la souveraine.

\- Anna.

\- Merci pour hier soir, Anna.

\- Je suis désolée, dit la jeune femme en baissant les yeux. Si j'avais été plus réactive, j'aurais pu l'empêcher de vous rattraper, et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

La reine secoua la tête. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle prendre la responsabilité de la catastrophe qu'elle avait déclenchée ?

\- Ça devait arriver, c'était inévitable. Je n'aurais jamais pu garder cette malédiction secrète toute ma vie.

Elle baissa les yeux. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa mère, à ses parents. Cette malédiction qui était venue nul ne savait d'où avait détruit sa famille, avait détruit sa vie. Quand elle releva la tête, elle vit que la garde était toujours là, en train de la regarder tout en tortillant ses doigts.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ? demanda Elsa à la jeune femme.

\- Pour vous ramener à Arendelle, bien sûr !

Les mots s'infiltrèrent à l'intérieur d'elle-même et la frappèrent comme des coups de poings. Non, elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne voulait pas retourner à Arendelle, elle ne voulait pas être reine et ne l'avait jamais voulu ! Elle préférait mille fois une vie seule, une vie libre, qu'une vie de contraintes, de dangers et de risques. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle fasse véritablement du mal à quelqu'un, avant que son peuple ne réalise qu'elle était...

\- Je ne peux pas rentrer à Arendelle, murmura-t-elle. Je suis un monstre, je n'ai pas ma place là-bas.

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que si ! s'offusqua Anna. Vous êtes notre reine !

La souveraine soupira.

\- Anna... Personne ne me voudra comme reine, maintenant.

\- Moi je vous veux toujours ! Co...comme reine, je veux dire, balbutia la garde dont les joues avaient viré à l'écarlate. Vous n'êtes pas un monstre, vous avez juste... un don un peu compliqué à gérer.

 _Un don un peu compliqué... Oh, si seulement c'était si simple..._

\- Faites-moi confiance... ajouta-t-elle.

Elsa hésitait. Cette jeune femme - _Anna_ \- avait-elle raison ? Devait-elle l'écouter, prendre le risque de faire face à un peuple qui la considérait comme une sorcière, comme un danger ? Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle avait envie d'y croire, après tout cette garde qu'elle ne connaissait pas ne semblait pas être effrayée, ni même impressionnée par sa magie. Etait-il possible qu'il en soit de même pour le reste de son peuple ?

Elle s'arrêta de réfléchir quand elle entendit les cris à l'extérieur. Des chevaux hennissaient, des lames s'entrechoquaient, des hommes s'interpellaient. Ils étaient venus pour l'arrêter.

\- Kristoff ! s'écria Anna, qui avait dû entendre les bruits de lutte elle aussi.

\- Anna ! parvint une voix étouffée. Anna, protège la reine !

* * *

 **À bientôt pour un prochain chapitre !**

 **Ankou**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello ! C'est enfin le week-end, il me fallait au moins ça pour finir mon chapitre !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews et vos commentaires. La course à la reine continue avec encore plus d'ardeur !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 **Où tout le monde n'est pas tout à fait d'accord sur la définition de « sauver »**

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Anna ne laissa pas à la reine le temps de réagir. Obéissant à l'ordre de Kristoff, elle attrapa Elsa par le bras et l'entraîna vers les escaliers. À sa surprise, la reine la suivit sans hésiter. Anna ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait là-haut, mais elles ne pouvaient pas rester en bas, il n'y avait pas d'autre issue que la porte et elle ne savait pas combien de temps Kristoff pourrait la tenir. Il était tout seul, et il n'était pas armé. _Oh, et si quelqu'un le blessait ? Ou pire, le tuait ?_ Elle esquissa un mouvement comme pour repartir en arrière et l'aider à se battre, mais elle se ravisa. Elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça, il fallait mettre la reine en sécurité, c'était sa priorité.

Anna poussa la porte lorsqu'elles furent arrivées à l'étage, mais il n'y avait rien pour la bloquer.

 _Je vais devoir me battre avec eux_ , réalisa-t-elle. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse, mais elle ne ressentait pas l'excitation et la fougue dont parlait toujours Mérida. Elle ne ressentait pas grand chose, en vérité.

Un combat à mort pour la survie de sa reine, n'était-ce pas ce dont elle avait rêvé à plusieurs reprises ? Tout était réuni pourtant, pour transformer cet instant en un tableau de maître. Les ennemis qui s'approchaient, sa reine en danger, et elle comme seule protection. Il n'y avait qu'à se débarrasser de ces adversaires, et elle deviendrait une héroïne, que la reine se mettrait à aimer éperdument... C'était presque trop parfait.

Anna regarda son épée de service qui pendait à sa hanche, et qu'elle n'avait jamais su convenablement manier. Elle la cramponna de ses deux mains,essayant de trouver son équilibre. C'étaient Mulan et Mérida, les combattantes. Comment pouvait-elle espérer être de taille face à des hommes qui venaient de lutter avec Kristoff et de le vaincre ? Mais Mulan et Mérida n'étaient pas là, il n'y avait qu'elle seule, l'épée tirée, avec pour mission de protéger sa reine.

Elsa la regardait avec confiance et gratitude, et Anna se campa sur ses deux jambes, prête à se battre et à montrer à sa reine toute l'étendue de sa dévotion.

La porte d'en bas céda, elle entendit les bruits de course dans les escaliers, puis la porte s'ouvrit.

Anna fonça en hurlant.

Le soldat la frappa violemment de son arbalète et elle s'écroula sur le sol.

* * *

Une flaque écarlate commençait à se former sous le visage d'Anna.

Elle reposait face contre terre, et le grand soldat l'enjamba sans y jeter le moindre coup d'oeil, comme si elle n'avait pas la moindre importance. Son arbalète armée était pointée en direction de la reine, et un sourire victorieux, presque carnassier, étirait ses lèvres.

Elsa avait l'impression d'avoir le souffle coupé, comme si un poids oppressait sa poitrine. Le monstre avait blessé Anna d'un seul coup, et sans même y accorder attention. Elle s'était demandé si c'était une feinte, et si la garde allait se relever d'un bond pour rendre les coups, mais Anna était restée par terre, immobile. Et Elsa vit le sang.

\- Non... hoqueta-t-elle. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi.

L'homme ne sembla même pas entendre sa supplique, ou alors les ordres qu'il avait reçus ne lui laissaient pas la possibilité de réfléchir, car il leva son arbalète, et visa. Non, ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas avoir l'intention de tirer, c'était une menace pour qu'elle se rende, il...

Le carreau s'envola, droit en direction de la reine.

D'un réflexe commandé par la panique, Elsa tendit les bras comme pour se protéger et ferma les yeux, attendant le coup fatal. Quand elle réalisa que la flèche ne l'avait pas touchée, elle décrispa son visage et entrouvrit ses yeux. Le carreau d'arbalète était figé au milieu d'un grand mur de glace. Sa magie l'avait sauvée ! Elle pouvait être protectrice !

Quand un deuxième soldat entra, essoufflé et lui aussi armé d'une arbalète pointée droit dans sa direction, elle découvrit que sa magie pouvait être contrôlée par autre chose que la peur : elle pouvait aussi être offensive.

* * *

\- Il y a un corps étendu là-bas !

Mérida entendit le cri de la femme qui formait l'avant-garde de leur maigre expédition, et son cœur s'emballa.

\- Allons-y ! cria-t-elle en levant le bras.

Mulan et les quatre autres soldats qui restaient la suivirent. Oui, ça ressemblait bien à un corps, aucun doute là-dessus. Quand elle fut assez près pour remarquer qu'il ne s'agissait ni de la reine, ni d'Anna, quelque chose de bien plus impressionnant accapara son champ de vision : les escaliers de glace qui menaient à l'immense palais d'Elsa.

\- On l'a trouvée... murmura-t-elle en levant la tête.

Elle s'arrêta au pied de l'escalier, et s'aperçut que Mulan avait démonté, et qu'elle était maintenant penchée au dessus de l'homme, maintenant assis, qui se massait la nuque. L'archère poussa un soupir soulagé en réalisant qu'il était vivant. Et quand Mulan enleva son bonnet pour regarder la grosse bosse qui se formait sur son front, et éponger le sang qui coulait de son nez, Mérida reconnut le garçon. C'était l'ami d'Anna.

\- Oh par tous les dieux, Kristoff, c'est toi ! Où est Anna ?

Il tourna la tête vers l'archère et toussa, crachant des gouttelettes de sang qui rougirent la neige.

\- À... à l'intérieur, avec la reine. Elle... fais vite, ils sont entrés...

Mérida n'eut pas besoin de lui demander de qui il parlait. S'ils étaient entrés, cela signifiait que la seule personne qui protégeait la reine, c'était Anna.

Son cœur loupa un battement.

\- Soldats, avec moi ! cria-t-elle en tirant une flèche de son carquois.

Elle partit à l'assaut des marches glissantes et gelées, passant à côté de Mulan qui appliquait de la neige sur les blessures de Kristoff. Elle hocha la tête quand elle croisa le regard de l'ingénieure, lui donnant implicitement l'ordre de rester à l'écart de la bataille le temps de s'occuper de soigner l'ami d'Anna. Elle n'avait pas le temps de regarder comment il allait, mais elle était certaine que Mulan saurait prendre soin de lui.

Son cœur battait à toute allure dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle avançait précautionneusement sur le sol de glace, avançant en direction des voix, des cris et des bruits de lutte, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. La porte en haut des escaliers du palais était fermée, et derrière émanait un souffle glacial, comme si une terrible tempête était sur ce moment précis sur le point de se déchaîner.

Elle fonça sur la porte, épaule la première, les mains crispées sur son arc. Elle était montée si vite qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que le reste de ses soldats luttait encore pour avancer sur le sol glissant.

Un jet aveuglant fusa dans sa direction lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans la pièce. D'un réflexe né de ses entraînements militaires, elle roula sur le sol et se releva à quelques mètres, tandis que ce qui l'avait menacée frappait le mur devant lequel elle se trouvait une seconde plus tôt, et explosa en une nuée d'échardes gelées.

De la glace.

\- Votre Majesté ! cria-t-elle en voyant la reine au milieu de la pièce.

Une expression horrifiée s'afficha sur le visage de la reine Elsa. Ses mains étaient tendues vers elle, et Mérida comprit que c'était sa souveraine qui avait tenté de l'attaquer lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte.

\- Mérida, murmura Elsa.

L'expression devint peinée, puis agressive, presque haineuse, et Mérida dut esquiver une nouvelle attaque qui faillit la frapper en plein visage.

 _Non... ce n'est pas possible, elle ne peut pas être malveillante ! Weselton ne peut pas avoir raison !_

\- Restez dehors ! hurla-t-elle aux soldats qui arrivaient derrière la porte, et elle tendit les bras pour les empêcher d'avancer et d'entrer dans la pièce.

Un autre poignard glacé partit dans sa direction, cette fois la frôlant de si près qu'il lui laissa une entaille sur sa joue droite. Elle se redressa, et prépara son arc.

Ainsi, la reine était maléfique. Une sorcière. Avec des pouvoirs magiques qu'elle utilisait pour blesser, voire pour tuer. Elle sentit quelque chose dans son ventre protester violemment contre la situation. Non, elle ne pouvait pas lui tirer dessus ! Elle était une guerrière d'Élite, elle avait juré de protéger sa reine !

Mais elle avait aussi juré de protéger son royaume. Alors dans ce cas, où se situait sa loyauté ? Qui devait-elle protéger ?

Mérida regarda tout autour d'elle pour repérer son environnement, et deux choses manquèrent de lui ôter toute capacité de réaction : Anna étendue sur le sol à quelques pas devant elle, et les deux hommes de Weselton, qui étaient plaqués contre les murs, vivants mais écrasés par des murailles de glace.

 _Croit-elle que je suis avec eux ? Que je viens pour l'arrêter ?_

Comment réagirait-elle, elle, si elle se trouvait dans la situation de la reine ?

 _Je penserais que tout le monde est contre moi. Je penserais qu'on vient pour me tuer. Alors j'essaierai de les tuer en premier._

Mais alors, était-ce la reine, ou bien les gorille de Weselton, qui s'en étaient pris à Anna ?

\- Ma reine ! Elsa ! cria-t-elle. Je ne suis pas votre ennemie !

Elle baissa son arc, et le posa à ses pieds.

Les mains tendues de la reine se baissèrent, tandis que dans les yeux de la souveraine, la peur et la colère laissaient place à la surprise, puis au soulagement. Mais au même moment, un carreau d'arbalète passa à quelques centimètres de la reine, qui fit volte-face et envoya un nouvel éclair en direction de l'homme qui venait de l'envoyer, dont le visage était tordu par la haine. D'immenses piques de glaces s'approchaient de lui, prêtes à le transpercer. Si Mérida n'intervenait pas, la reine allait le tuer.

\- Non ! hurla l'archère. Ne leur faites rien ! Sinon ils vont s'en servir comme prétexte pour vous faire du mal !

La reine Elsa se tourna de nouveau vers elle. Son visage exsudait l'angoisse et la détresse, et Mérida se demanda comment elle avait pu ne serait-ce qu'un instant croire que sa reine pouvait être maléfique.

Il lui fallait mettre la reine en sécurité, réduire à l'impuissance les deux gorilles de Weselton, et seulement ensuite elle pourrait s'occuper d'Anna.

 _Par tous les dieux, faites qu'Anna soit encore en vie..._

* * *

Elsa ne savait pas où elle en était. Tout ce qui se passait, c'était beaucoup trop pour elle, beaucoup trop pour qu'elle puisse garder sa tête claire, et suivre le fil des évènements. D'abord la garde dévouée qui l'avait suivie et venait la ramener à la maison, puis les hommes venus la tuer, et Mérida qui arrivait en tête d'une troupe de soldats... Elle s'étonna presque de ne pas voir Mulan, l'ingénieure, en train d'essayer de réduire son palais en miettes à grands coups de canons et de catapultes.

Non, elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle résisterait. On ne la capturerait pas comme une petite fille effrayée. Reine d'Arendelle elle était, et en reine d'Arendelle elle mourrait.

* * *

Mulan regarda le reste de ses coéquipiers grimper prudemment les escaliers menant au palais de glace. Elle ne voyait déjà plus Mérida, qui avait atteint les dernières marches et était entrée à l'intérieur.

Une partie d'elle avait envie de protester, n'appréciait pas d'être laissée ainsi en arrière. Mérida allait avoir le beau rôle, en arrivant en sauveuse... Mulan soupira et secoua la tête. Elle savait bien que ce n'était pas vrai. Mérida n'aurait jamais laissé un défi personnel interférer avec une mission d'une telle importance. Plus que la bravoure et la fierté, c'était l'honneur qui caractérisait à ses yeux l'archère.

Et puis, il fallait bien que quelqu'un reste pour s'occuper du blessé.

\- Comment tu te sens, Kristoff ?

\- J'ai mal partout mais je vais m'en sortir.

\- Tu es blessé, tu as quelque chose de cassé ..?

\- Non, répondit le jeune homme en se palpant le torse. Ces brutes m'ont mis au tapis, mais ça va aller.

Il s'appuya sur ses genoux et commença à se redresser.

\- Il faut que j'aille retrouver Anna...

L'ingénieure secoua la tête, et posa une main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de se relever.

\- Attends, tu ne peux pas y aller comme ça, tu tiens à peine debout !

\- Je ne peux pas laisser Anna seule, Mulan ! Aide-moi à me lever. S'il te plaît...

Poussant un soupir résigné, l'ingénieure se leva, passa un bras de Kristoff autour de ses épaules, et le hissa sur ses pieds. Ensemble et clopin-clopant, ils gravirent à leur tour les escaliers en direction du palais.

\- Toujours en compétition pour la main de la reine ? demanda-t-il avec un mince sourire tandis qu'ils avançaient.

Mulan haussa les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de plaisanter, Kristoff.

\- Moi je trouve que c'est une question qui mérite d'être posée, murmura Mushu à son oreille.

\- Hé, tu vas essayer de me faire croire que vous êtes toutes les trois parties sauver la reine sans aucune arrière-pensée ? Par simple loyauté de soldat ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne pouvait pas parler au nom de ses deux amies, mais elle n'était pas, elle, partie sans arrière-pensée. Elle voulait sauver la reine, et une partie d'elle-même avait bien conscience de la position privilégiée qu'elle ne manquerait pas d'acquérir si leur mission ne finissait pas en désastre... Mais elle eut aussi l'impression de ne pas vraiment avoir eu le choix. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas pu décider de rester en arrière, c'était une option impossible et qui ne s'était même pas présentée à elle. Elle n'aurait pas pu supporter l'idée de laisser Mérida et Anna partir seules à sa recherche.

Et peut-être qu'après tout, elle aussi avait de l'honneur.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'intérieur du palais, ils furent frappés par l'immensité de la salle, par sa finesse et par son élégance. Un escalier qui aurait fait passer celui qui surplombait la crevasse pour une vulgaire échelle de bois menait à une autre pièce, un salon ou une chambre peut-être, impossible de le dire car malgré toute sa démesure, le palais était désespérément vide du moindre meuble, du moindre ornement.

Une série de cris et de bruits de bataille la tirèrent de sa contemplation.

\- Ils sont là haut ! cria Kristoff en levant la tête.

Le garçon se dégagea du bras de Mulan et se rua vers les escaliers, il boitait toujours, mais l'adrénaline semblait lui avoir donné un regain d'énergie, ou alors ses coups et ses bleus avaient perdu de leur pouvoir. Mulan lui emboîta le pas, la main prête à tirer l'épée si jamais ils devaient en arriver là.

Erika et les autres soldats étaient en retrait, et Mérida hurlait quelque chose, _et pourquoi son arc était-il posé par terre ?_

Kristoff poussa un juron stupéfait lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la pièce, mais Mulan, elle, ne vit qu'une chose : l'homme de Weselton qui était plaqué contre le mur à sa gauche avait réussi à libérer son bras, et pointait désormais son arbalète droit sur la reine.

Et Mérida ne l'avait pas vu.

D'un mouvement vif, Mulan repoussa Kristoff qui la gênait, ôta sa chaussure, et la jeta de toutes ses forces au visage de l'homme, qui fut frappé pile à l'instant où le carreau était lâché dans les airs.

Le lourd trait empenné fendit les airs et frappa l'immense fractale suspendue tel un lustre au-dessus de la pièce, et la reine, les yeux horrifiés, tenta de courir pour échapper à la montagne de glace qui s'apprêtait à lui tomber dessus. Elle glissa sur la glace, et sa tête heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd.

Elle ne se releva pas.

* * *

Un silence fracassant prit la suite du vacarme.

En quelques instants, les deux gorilles de Weselton furent désarmés, libérés de leur gangue de glace, et arrêtés. L'un d'eux essaya de s'enfuir, mais Mérida lui tira une flèche dans la jambe sans aucun remord. Elle donna l'ordre à ses soldats de les ligoter soigneusement, et de les attacher sur leurs chevaux.

Dès lors que les soldats et leurs prisonniers eurent quitté la pièce et que le danger fut définitivement écarté, Mérida, Mulan et Kristoff se ruèrent sur les deux femmes étendues et inconscientes.

 _Vivantes_ , pria Mérida.

Mulan annonça tout de suite que la reine respirait, de la buée s'échappait de son nez et de sa bouche plaqués contre le sol gelé.

\- Anna est vivante aussi, dit Kristoff. Mais elle est blessée !

Précautionneusement, les deux soldates retournèrent la petite rousse dont le visage reposait dans une flaque de sang. Une longue entaille barrait son front et une partie de son crâne, mais à part cela, elle semblait indemne. Mulan sortit de sa poche de poitrine un mouchoir qu'elle plaqua sur la blessure de la jeune femme. Elle ne paraissait pas profonde.

Mérida s'agenouilla près du corps de la reine. Elle avait l'air si fragile dans son inconscience, si délicate avec sa peau de porcelaine que l'archère avait presque peur de la casser si jamais elle la touchait. La blondeur argenté de ses cheveux lui conférait une aura d'innocence qui avait quelque chose de majestueux... presque magique.

Et pourtant c'étaient ces mêmes traits qu'elle avait vus déformés par la peur et la détermination quelques minutes plus tôt. C'était sa magique qui avait crée le palace, sa magie qui avait manqué de tuer les deux gorilles. Sa magie aussi qui les avait épargnés.

Mérida se pencha, passa un bras sous les jambes de la reine, l'autre sous sa nuque, et se releva en tenant la reine dans ses bras. Elle la tint de façon à ce que sa tête repose sur son torse au lieu de retomber derrière son bras. Elsa avait l'air endormie et apaisée, et Mérida sentit une bouffée d'affection l'envahir. Cette femme, c'était sa reine, elle lui avait juré fidélité, avait juré de la protéger, et ce n'étaient pas ses pouvoirs magiques qui la feraient changer d'avis.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un mince sourire tandis qu'elle réalisait qu'elle avait rêvé maintes et maintes fois de se retrouver dans cette exacte situation, en protectrice et sauveuse, la reine en sécurité dans ses bras.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle. Kristoff portait Anna dans ses bras, et Mulan fermait la marche, l'épée de Mérida dans une main et son arc dans l'autre.

\- On retourne au château ! ordonna-t-elle.

* * *

Mulan regardait Mérida descendre les marches une à une, toute son attention dirigée sur sa progression sur le sol glissant, sa précieuse cargaison tenue serrée contre elle.

Un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti jusqu'à présent l'envahit brutalement. Ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- Flûte et reflûte, chuchota Mushu. C'est elle qui va empocher la victoire, tu vas voir que la reine va l'aimer après ça.

\- Rien n'est fait, Mushu, répondit Mulan en regardant Mérida descendre lentement l'escalier de glace.

Non, décidément, elle ne voulait pas que la reine tombe amoureuse de Mérida.

* * *

Mérida posa précautionneusement sa souveraine sur les couvertures, qu'un garde avait étalées à l'arrière du traîneau déblayé de son bric-à-brac. Et, tandis qu'elle glissait délicatement une couverture roulée en boule sous la tête de la reine, elle vit ses cils battre, et ses paupières s'entrouvrir. Ses yeux avaient l'éclat bleu de la glace.

\- Mérida ? murmura Elsa.

L'archère ouvrit de grands yeux, mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, la reine retomba dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 **A bientôt pour la suite !**  
 **(trop de travail pour pouvoir tenir une deadline précise, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de la lâcher !)**

 **Ankou**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour ! Un petit peu de lecture pour fêter le solstice d'hiver.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 **Où la mission n'est pas si victorieuse que cela**

* * *

Le vent soufflait dans les étendues glacées surplombant la ville d'Arendelle. Les cahots du traîneau qui avaient bercé Anna pendant tout le trajet devenaient insistants, désagréables, l'amenant seconde après seconde plus près du réveil. Elle avait froid, et son crâne la lançait vivement, comme si elle était blessée. Un dernier cahot lui fit se cogner la tête sur le côté du traîneau, et elle se réveilla pour de bon.

Elle réalisa qu'elle était enfouie sous une épaisse couche de fourrures et de couvertures, et quand elle s'en extirpa, la vue des forêts recouvertes de neige lui apprit que le sort - ou la malédiction - lancé par la reine n'avait pas été levé. _La reine_ , se rappela-t-elle. Que faisaient-ils, de retour vers Arendelle sans elle ?

Des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Sa souveraine dans son palais de glace. L'homme. Son arbalète. Où était-elle ? Que lui était-elle arrivé ?

 _Je ne peux pas rentrer comme ça. Il faut que j'aille la sauver. Oh, et si elle était blessée ? Pourquoi Kristoff m'a-t-il ramenée sans elle, je ne suis pas si gravement blessée que ça !_

\- Kristoff, il faut repartir en arrière !

Mais seul un croassement étranglé quitta ses lèvres sèches et gelées, et il se perdit dans le blizzard.

 _Quelle piètre garde je fais._

Elle essaya de se lever, mais tourner la tête lui était difficile. Elle avait mal, elle s'en rendait bien compte à présent. Elle extirpa une main de sous les couvertures et se tâta le crâne. Elle sentit sous ses doigts le pansement que quelqu'un avait appliqué sur sa blessure,et qui était gorgé de sang séché. Ça n'avait pas l'air très profond, en tout cas elle ne saignait plus.

En revanche, elle tremblait de froid. Elle tendit la main vers le tas de couvertures posé à côté d'elle... et réalisa que ce n'était pas un tas. Il n'y avait qu'une seule couverture, et elle recouvrait la reine Elsa.

La surprise la laissa un instant pétrifiée, muette, puis la panique prit le dessus. Tandis que son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine, elle se pencha sur sa souveraine, et réalisa rapidement qu'elle respirait. Oui, elle était bien vivante, et contrairement à elle, la reine ne semblait pas blessée... mais alors pourquoi était-elle inconsciente ?

\- Votre Majesté ? appela-t-elle sans obtenir de réponse. Oh, j'espère que vous n'avez rien !

Elle repoussa doucement une mèche de cheveux argentés derrière son oreille.

\- Je suis tellement contente de vous ramener à la maison...

Elle l'avait fait, elle avait rempli sa promesse, elle avait ramené la reine saine et sauve. _On trouvera ensemble un moyen de dégeler le royaume. Je vous aiderai à supporter vos pouvoirs. Je vous soutiendrai. On arrivera à les contrôler._

Au loin, les tourelles du palais se détachaient déjà des eaux gelées du fjord.

Anna regarda à nouveau la reine endormie. Son visage avait l'air si détendu, si calme, qu'Anna resta plusieurs instants à la contempler. Il n'y avait aucune trace de la tension et du stress qui tiraient d'ordinaire son front, lorsqu'elle remplissait ses devoirs royaux, ni de l'angoisse et de la peur qui avaient déformé ses traits lorsqu'elle l'avait retrouvée dans son palais glacé. _Comment ai-je pu vouloir démissionner ?_ pensa-t-elle. _Elsa a besoin de moi._

Dès le lendemain, elle reprendrait un entraînement régulier à la caserne. Il fallait qu'elle puisse se battre, qu'elle puisse vraiment défendre sa reine. Après tout, Kristoff ne serait pas toujours là pour la sauver à sa place.

\- Tiens bon Elsa, murmura-t-elle en se penchant lentement pour l'embrasser sur le front.

Elle ne devrait pas faire ça, elle le savait, elle n'était qu'une soldate insignifiante, mais le contact de sa peau froide contre ses lèvres tièdes envoya dans son corps une myriade d'étincelles, et Anna sut que même si elle ne resterait à jamais qu'une garde, même si Elsa ne partagerait jamais les sentiments qu'elle nourrissait à son égard, elle ne la quitterait jamais.

Il y eut un cahot, puis un cri demandant l'ouverture des portes, et Anna reconnut la voix.

Elle se redressa dans le traîneau, et avec un frisson de désespoir, elle reconnut les deux personnes à cheval qui menaient leur expédition.

Ce n'était pas Kristoff qui avait sauvé la reine. C'était Mérida et Mulan.

La vue de ses deux amies, chevauchant devant le traîneau transportant la reine (et _elle_ , elles l'avaient sauvé elle aussi, comme si elle n'était qu'une demoiselle en détresse ! C'étaient elles qui l'avaient sauvée, nom d'un chien !), tout cela ramena à la surface le souvenir du pari.

Avaient-elles participé à cette opération uniquement dans ce but ? Essayaient-elles de lui passer devant, de prendre sa place, de se moquer d'elle en lui montrant combien elles étaient plus fortes, plus intelligentes, plus à même de gagner ? N'avaient-elle rien fait qu'essayer de conquérir la main de la reine ?

Ses yeux brûlaient, et les larmes se figeaient en minuscules gouttelettes gelées autour de ses yeux.

Une autre pensée força son chemin dans sa tête, bousculant les précédentes, remplaçant la douleur et la colère par un autre sentiment, beaucoup plus désagréable : la culpabilité.

Cette voix avait la voix de Kristoff. _Et toi Anna, fais-tu tout ça juste pour gagner un pari ?_

* * *

\- Où est-elle ? cria un homme lorsque le petit groupe arriva dans l'enceinte du palais. Où est la reine ?

\- Nous avons accompli notre mission, monseigneur, dit Mérida en s'inclinant face à l'homme qui était emmitouflé dans d'épaisses fourrures.

Il y eut de très brèves félicitations, sans sincérité et sans chaleur.

Ensuite, ni Mérida ni Mulan n'eurent le temps ou l'occasion d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé. On décrocha le traîneau, on le fit entrer à l'intérieur du hall, on saisit les deux prisonniers, et la petite équipée de soldats fut renvoyée sans sommation dans leurs baraquements. Même Mérida, qui avait été nommée à la tête de l'expédition, ne fut pas autorisée à entrer à l'intérieur des murs pour rendre compte de ce qui s'était passé.

Il y avait toute une foule de nobles, de conseillers, de juges et même un prêtre ou un évêque (elle n'aurait su dire la différence, de toute façon) qui se trouvaient dans le grand hall du palais d'Arendelle. L'archère chercha des yeux son père, qui était là lui aussi, la mine contrite, l'air presque ratatiné malgré sa remarquable taille.

 _Quelque chose ne va pas._

Elle songea un instant à se rebeller. Elle ne le sentait pas, ça puait le piège à plein nez. Mérida serra les poings, et vit les soldats alignés le long des murs. Elle se tourna vers l'ingénieure, qui avait elle aussi la main sur la poignée de son épée. Si elle résistait, Mulan résisterait aussi. _Je ne peux pas risquer la vie de Mulan pour une mission suicide._

On leur assura que Sa Majesté était entre de bonnes mains désormais. Mérida hésita. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'ils écouteraient attentivement le point de vue d'une simple guerrière. Peut-être considéraient-ils que la priorité était de mettre la reine en sécurité, et non de prendre le temps de remercier et féliciter l'expédition victorieuse. Oui, c'était sûrement ça.

Des gradés de l'armée régulière conduisirent la petite équipée vers les casernes. Kristoff, qui tenait Sven par la bride, fut escorté vers l'extérieur, Mulan partit en direction des bureaux des Ingénieurs, et Mérida suivit les autres soldats vers son bâtiment.

Elle avait un sale et désagréable pressentiment. Et la présence de l'église, de Weselton et du prince Hans dans le comité d'accueil n'y était pas pour rien.

* * *

Anna était restée dans le traîneau quand un type à l'air grognon avait libéré de leurs fonctions le petit groupe mené par Mérida. Elle s'était faite discrète et toute petite, espérant conserver sa position de garde de la reine dès le retour de celle-ci dans ses appartements.

Sauf qu'il n'était pas prévu de la faire revenir dans ses appartements.

\- Conduisez la sorcière dans sa cellule ! cria l'évêque.

 _Attendez, quoi ?!_

Elle se redressa immédiatement sur ses pieds quand deux hommes s'avancèrent vers le traîneau. Ils étaient bâtis sur le même modèle que les deux prisonniers, grands, barbus, et aux sourcils froncés. Sa tête la lançait, mais l'adrénaline qui venait d'être injectée dans ses veines étouffa la douleur. Elle mit par réflexe sa main à sa ceinture à la recherche de son épée, et découvrit un fourreau vide. La personne qui l'avait ramassée là-haut, dans le palais de glace, avait laissé son épée sur le sol.

\- Qui c'est, ça ? s'exclama l'un des soldats en la regardant avec un air de mépris.

 _Je vais te montrer qui je suis, espèce de gros sac !_

Tant pis pour les armes. Elle poussa un hurlement et sauta sur le gorille, atterrissant en tas sur son visage et son torse, qu'elle se mit immédiatement à rouer de coups. Elle entendit quelqu'un crier, une voix qui lui hurlait de s'arrêter, puis plusieurs bras musclés la saisirent et l'immobilisèrent. L'adrénaline courait toujours dans son corps, et elle se débattit violemment à grands coups de poings et de pieds. _Où sont Mérida et Mulan quand on a besoin d'elles ?_

\- Qui est cette femme ? demanda un homme à l'allure noble et à la barbe soigneusement taillée.

Anna le reconnut. Elle ne connaissait pas son nom, mais elle savait que c'était un type important, un des Conseiller de la reine. Elle se sentit un instant soulagée. Ce ne pouvait être qu'une erreur, et cet homme allait rétablir l'ordre.

\- Rien qu'une garde, répondit un autre homme qui arracha la cape et la capuche d'Anna, révélant son visage et sa livrée aux couleurs d'Arendelle.

\- Ah oui, le petit toutou rouquin de Sa Majesté !

Il y eut un éclat de rire général, et le cœur d'Anna se figea quand elle réalisa que le Conseiller n'était pas de son côté. Elle serra les dents et se débattit de plus belle, avant de se prendre une gifle qui la laissa momentanément sonnée.

\- La reine aurait mieux fait de mettre un homme fort à ce poste ! ricana quelqu'un.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit la voix grave du Conseiller. L'ère des guerrières et des reines d'Arendelle est bientôt révolue !

Tandis que sa tête tournait, que les images tourbillonnaient dans ses yeux, que les voix masculines et les rires se mélangeaient dans ses oreilles bourdonnantes, elle sentit qu'on la saisissait, qu'on tirait ses mains dans le dos, qu'on l'attachait, et la douleur manqua de lui faire perdre à nouveau connaissance quand on la jeta sans aucun ménagement dans le traîneau, où elle atterrit à moitié sur Elsa.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que je suis toujours toute seule quand il faut protéger la reine de ses ennemis ?_

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de la fille ? demanda quelqu'un.

\- Le toutou ? Enfermez-la avec la reine.

* * *

Mulan s'éclipsa dès son arrivée dans les bâtiments des Ingénieurs. Il régnait toujours un grand désordre suite à la tempête qui s'était abattue et continuait de s'abattre sur la ville, et elle en profita pour filer sans être vue.

Elle arriva rapidement à l'entrée de la salle d'exercice. Elle était persuadée que c'était ici qu'elle retrouverait Mérida. Elle ne s'était pas trompée.

En poussant la porte de la pièce dans laquelle il régnait un froid glacial, elle vit l'archère qui se défoulait contre un énorme sac de cuir.

\- Mérida ! l'appela-t-elle.

Son amie se retourna immédiatement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Mulan ?

\- J'ai fait faux-bond à ma cheffe. Il faut qu'on parle.

Mérida plongea une choppe en fer dans une barrique d'eau posée près de la porte et but une grande gorgée, puis s'assit sur un banc avant de recouvrir ses épaules d'une épaisse fourrure, pour empêcher sa transpiration de geler.

\- Toi aussi quelque chose te paraît louche ? demanda l'archère en s'épongeant le front.

Le dragon Mushu s'extirpa du manteau de Mulan et grimpa sur son épaule. L'ingénieure vit avec amusement son amie bondir de surprise à la vue de son gardien.

\- Tout nous paraît louche, dit Mushu en se grattant les barbilles de son menton. Ils croient vraiment qu'on va se laisser berner comme ça ? Ils nous ont pris pour des bons petits soldats sans cervelle ?

Mulan hocha la tête aux mots de son compagnon.

\- Je t'ai vue quand ils nous ont ordonné de partir. J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais leur rentrer dedans.

\- J'ai failli, admit Mérida.

\- Et puis tu t'es dit que ce n'était pas l'idée du siècle, ironisa Mulan.

\- Ouais. Si je m'étais battue, tu te serais battue aussi. Je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger.

Les lèvres de Mulan s'arrondirent en un O de surprise. Mushu lui claqua la bouche d'un coup de coude.

\- Ferme ta bouche, tu vas avaler une mouche.

Mulan baissa les yeux sur le banc et se massa la mâchoire. Elle était touchée, elle devait bien l'admettre, par les mots de Mérida. Elle ne savait pas si c'était du bon sens ou de la sollicitude, mais elle espérait quand même que Mérida n'aurait pas foncé tête baissée vers sa propre mort si elle avait été toute seule. Dans ce cas, elle était contente d'avoir été là pour restreindre la témérité de son amie guerrière.

Elle se rappelait la sensation de soulagement qui l'avait envahie quand elle avait vu que Mérida renonçait à la révolte, ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas à se jeter à corps perdu dans une attaque où elles avaient toutes les chances de perdre. Maintenant, elles avaient la possibilité de réfléchir, de planifier une riposte, de concocter une situation où elles ne risqueraient pas de se faire tuer... ou du moins, où elles auraient une chance d'en sortir intactes.

\- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda l'archère en se levant. Tu as un plan ?

\- Non, dit Mulan en se mordant la lèvre. Mais je vais trouver.

Mushu se hissa sur la tête de Mulan, et brandit crânement le poing.

\- Prochaine mission : re-sauver la reine !

\- Ouais enfin t'es mignon, mais l'ennemi, c'est qui ?

Mulan regarda Mérida avec une grimace. Contre qui allaient-elles devoir se battre, cette fois ?

* * *

Anna trébucha et se retrouva face contre terre lorsque le gros soldat la poussa sans ménagement à l'intérieur de la cellule.

Immédiatement, elle se redressa sur ses jambes, et se rua vers les grilles. Elle essaya de les secouer, les soulever, les faire bouger sur leurs gonds, rien n'y faisait. Le tambour dans son crâne lui faisait perdre l'équilibre, et elle s'assit finalement sur sa couchette en pierre chichement recouverte de paille.

Quelques instants plus tard, deux autres soldats arrivèrent, l'un tenant le gros trousseau de clé, l'autre portant la reine dans ses bras. Le traître de conseiller, l'évêque et le prince Hans les suivaient. Anna se redressa et fonça à nouveau vers les barreaux.

\- Vous allez payer pour ça ! cria-t-elle en serrant les barres de fer entre ses poings.

\- Tant de dévouement envers une sorcière, dit l'homme en soutane tout en hochant la tête. Peut-être es-tu une sorcière toi aussi. Nous déciderons de tout cela.

Le soldat ouvrit la porte de la cellule contigüe à celle d'Anna, et son collègue étendit le corps de la reine sur la paillasse crasseuse et gelée.

\- Bande de monstres ! hurla Anna. Comment pouvez-vous faire une chose pareille, c'est votre reine !

\- A vrai dire, non, ce n'est pas ma reine, répliqua calmement le prince Hans avec un sourire moqueur. Ceci dit, elle aurait pu le devenir. Quel dommage !

\- Tu aurais mérité qu'elle te gèle jusqu'au cœur ! vociféra la jeune femme en secouant à nouveau les grilles de toutes ses maigres forces.

Après un éclat de rire, le petit groupe d'hommes la laissa seule dans les cachots. Comment ce type osait-il parler d'Elsa de cette façon ? Alors que tout était de sa faute ! Sans lui, la reine aurait pu... _Elle aurait pu continuer à cacher son pouvoir à tout le monde. A vivre dans le secret en permanence. A se réfugier pour pleurer dans une chambre frigorifiée..._

En y réfléchissant, elle était bien contente de connaître la vérité, même si elle aurait préféré l'apprendre d'une manière moins brutale. Maintenant au moins, la reine ne serait plus seule.

Les barreaux de sa cellule étaient gelés, et elle avait l'impression que ses mains en portaient toujours les brûlures. Elle souffla dessus puis les glissa sous ses bras. L'air, dans son cachot, était glacial, et maintenant que les hommes étaient partis en emmenant leurs lanternes avec eux, la seule lumière provenait de l'éclat de la Lune qui traversait l'étroite lucarne, en haut du mur.

Les bras toujours serrés autour de son corps et les mains calées sous ses aisselles, elle s'avança vers la grille la séparant de la cellule voisine. Elle distinguait à peine la forme allongée sur la couchette.

\- Votre Majesté ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

\- Votre Majesté ? appela-t-elle un peu plus fort. Ma reine ?

Elle continua à l'appeler un petit moment, mais chacun de ses cris fut avalé par l'obscurité grandissante des cachots d'Arendelle.

\- Oh, Elsa, murmura-t-elle finalement, d'une voix devenue faible, tandis que ses dents claquaient sous le froid. Réveillez-vous...

* * *

\- DunBroch, t'as du courrier.

Mérida, qui était allongée sur son lit, se redressa vivement lorsque sa cheffe de section lui jeta une enveloppe sur le torse. Elle ne se demanda pas longtemps qui était l'expéditeur, car la lettre était cachetée du sceau de son père. Elle lut la courte missive, soigneusement rédigée à la plume, et signée de la main de Fergus DunBroch.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Mérida se levait pour présenter l'invitation qu'elle venait de recevoir à sa supérieure. Les militaires non officiers n'avaient normalement pas le droit de rentrer chez eux, même pour dîner, en dehors des permissions. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une invitation en bonne et due forme chez le Commandant en chef des armées, aucun officier ne pouvait s'y opposer.

Tout en se préparant, Mérida se demandait ce que son père avait à lui révéler. Car il ne pouvait s'agir uniquement d'une soirée mondaine... sinon son père n'aurait jamais pris la peine d'inviter Mulan.

* * *

 **A suivre...**

 **J'ai eu un trimestre bien trop chargé pour ma santé mentale. J'ai même pas pu finir un bouquin, et j'ai aussi laissé (momentanément) tomber la réécriture d'Anna Andersen. La suite de l'année sera du même acabit, j'en ai peur... Vous serez patient.e.s, dis ? Le fluff arrivera bientôt.**

 **Ankou**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone !**

 **Non je ne suis pas morte ni ne suis partie me cacher dans un autre pays (ah, j'aimerais bien !)**

 **J'ai eu beaucoup de travail, pas mal de fatigue et surtout, j'ai égaré pendant deux semaines mon carnet de notes, ce qui m'a beaucoup ralentie, j'ai cru l'avoir perdu et l'idée de devoir tout réécrire était insupportable ! Alors quand je l'ai retrouvé dans un endroit improbable hier, je me suis dépêchée de tout taper !**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

 **Où on ne s'embarrasse ni de plan d'action, ni de protocole**

* * *

Anna luttait pour rester éveillée. Elle avait extrêmement froid, et avec sa blessure à la tête qui était beaucoup plus douloureuse qu'auparavant, elle avait peur de ce qu'il risquait de se passer si elle succombait au sommeil.

Elle s'était assise contre la couchette, pour pouvoir garder à la fois un œil sur la porte du couloir, et un autre sur sa reine, et s'était emmitouflée le plus possible dans sa cape. Heureusement, c'était un vêtement appartenant à Kristoff, beaucoup trop grand pour elle, et l'excédent de laine était plus que bienvenu en cet instant.

 _Clong_

\- Hmmh...

Les sons parvinrent lentement aux oreilles d'Anna. Elle sombrait lentement vers l'assoupissement, malgré ses efforts pour rester alerte. Elle pesta mentalement contre le bruit qui l'empêchait de se laisser porter par le sommeil.

 _Clong_

Elle cligna des yeux. D'où pouvait venir ce bruit de métal, sinon des barreaux ?

Sa vision était floue. Un peu plus vive que quelques secondes auparavant, elle tourna la tête vers quelque chose en mouvement dans la cellule d'à côté.

Ce n'était pas le bruit des barreaux, c'était celui des chaînes qui maintenaient prisonnières les mains d'Elsa.

* * *

C'est l'inconfort, et non le froid, qui tira Elsa de son sommeil. Son dos était raide, et ses membres ankylosés. Elle se sentait nauséeuse, et n'avait que de vagues souvenirs des instants ayant précédé son... son quoi ? Son sommeil ? Sa perte de connaissance ?

Elle ne parvenait qu'à se rappeler de Mérida, l'archère aux cheveux rouges. Elle était certaine de l'avoir vue. Ou bien avait-elle rêvé ?

\- Votre Majesté ! s'exclama une voix.

Elsa sursauta. Elle s'était crue seule, et c'est à ce moment qu'elle prit conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Ce n'était ni le palais d'Arendelle, ni son palais de glace, au sommet de la montagne. Elle essaya de s'asseoir, et réalisa à cet instant que ses mains avaient été enfermées dans des sortes de coques en métal, reliées l'une à l'autre par de lourdes chaînes.

Elle savait où elle se trouvait, maintenant. Elle était dans les cachots.

Elle s'assit avec difficulté et essaya de regarder dans la direction d'où était venue la voix. C'était une voix fatiguée et excitée à la fois, et aussi - cela la rassura, même si elle n'en eut pas conscience - c'était une voix de femme.

\- Je suis là, dans l'autre cellule.

Non, la voix n'était pas seulement fatiguée. Elle était surtout faible, comme si la personne était blessée.

Cette fois, Elsa vit l'ombre accroupie près des barreaux. Elle s'avança vers elle en faisant tinter les chaînes qui reliaient ses poignets, et reconnut à la faible lueur pénétrant par la lucarne la jeune femme qui se redressait. Sa garde. Anna.

Son cœur se mit immédiatement à battre plus vite dans sa poitrine. Elle mit ça sur le dos du soulagement.

\- Tu es vivante ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle se rappelait maintenant de tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle revoyait l'homme et son arbalète, Anna tomber par terre, le sang qui s'écoulait sous son visage gisant sur le sol.

\- C'est Mérida et Mulan qui vous ont sauvée. Je suis désolée.

La petite rousse avait baissé les yeux, puis baissé la tête.

\- Désolée pour quoi ? demanda la reine, surprise.

\- Je n'ai pas été assez forte pour vous protéger. J'aurais dû vous sauver, vous emmener loin de ces types, je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils faisaient là, et regardez où on est maintenant !

 _Toi au moins tu es partie à ma recherche pour m'aider_ , pensa Elsa. Ce n'était pas rien. Si c'est l'intention qui compte, alors Anna ne devait avoir aucune raison de s'en vouloir à elle-même. Et vu le choc qu'elle avait reçu, elle n'était sans doute pour pas grand-chose dans son enfermement.

\- Pourquoi t'ont-ils emprisonnée?

\- Parce que.. Oh, parce que, ma reine ! s'exclama Anna en se jetant d'un bond contre les barreaux qu'elle serra entre ses poings. J'aurais dû vous le dire tout de suite ! Il y a un complot pour s'emparer du trône !

L'un des sourcils d'Elsa se leva si haut qu'il disparut presque dans la racine de ses cheveux. _Un complot ?_

\- Attend, quoi ?

\- Ils... ils avaient prévu de vous enfermer. Ils n'avaient pas l'intention de vous ramener en sécurité. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec la glace et tout ! Je veux dire, d'accord il y a vos pouvoirs et ça leur a donné une raison pour agir, mais ils conspiraient bien avant ça, j'en suis sûre !

La révélation frappa Elsa comme un coup physique. Un complot, une conspiration ? On n'essayait pas uniquement de la punir pour ses pouvoirs maléfiques ?

Elle tendit la main comme pour agripper les barreaux, imitant la gestuelle de la jeune militaire, mais les coques d'acier qui enserraient ses doigts rebondirent sur les grilles.

\- Tu es sûre de tout cela ? demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai entendu cet homme, un de vos conseiller, dire que l'ère des reines d'Arendelle était révolue. Le prince aussi, il est dans le coup, j'en suis certaine.

Elsa regarda la jeune femme au visage à moitié caché dans la pénombre et garda le silence. Elle qui avait si longtemps lutté pour cacher ses pouvoirs, voilà qu'elle découvrait que des membres de sa cour ourdissaient une machination pour se débarrasser d'elle, sans aucune raison ! _Même si je n'avais pas eu mes pouvoirs, j'aurais fini dans cette cellule._ La déception et le découragement lui sucèrent son énergie, et elle glissa le long de la grille pour s'asseoir sur le sol.

Mimant son action, ou bien peut-être parce qu'elle n'osait pas être assise alors que la reine était debout, Anna s'assit à son tour. C'est à ce moment qu'Elsa réalisa qu'Anna tremblait de tous ses membres.

\- Tu as froid ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

\- J-je suis gelée, avoua la garde.

Elsa regarda ses mains prisonnières avec impuissance. Elle savait créer de la glace, mais elle ne pouvait générer de la chaleur. Elle se dirigea vers la paillasse miteuse qui lui était destinée, et attrapa la vieille couverture rongée aux mites qui s'y trouvait.

\- Tiens, prends ça, dit-elle en tendant maladroitement la couverture qu'elle tenait entre ses mains coquées.

Anna s'enveloppa dans la loque comme si ça pouvait vraiment l'aider à conserver sa chaleur. La reine s'adossa contre la grille et soupira.

\- Je suis désolée, Anna.

\- Désolé de quoi ? s'exclama la garde avec une passion étonnante. Vous n'y êtes pour rien !

 _Je ne suis pas certaine,_ pensa sombrement Elsa. _Sans mes pouvoirs, on ne serait pas là toutes les deux. Ou alors tu aurais moins froid._

Elle garda ces mots pour elle. D'une certaine façon, elle n'avait pas envie de se morfondre et d'attirer la pitié d'Anna par un excès de culpabilité. Ces pouvoirs, elle ne les avaient jamais voulus, sans eux...

Elle ferma les yeux comme si cela pouvait couper net le train de ses pensées. Elle ne voulait pas penser à elle, pas maintenant. Pas alors que son héritage était compromis.

Et elle ne voulait pas pleure. Pas devant Anna.

\- J'ai faim, grommela soudainement la jeune garde. J'imagine que les serviteurs ne sont pas autorisés à venir vous apporter à manger. Je ne pense pas qu'on aura un traitement de faveur, même si j'aurais bien apprécié un chocolat chaud.

Oui, elle adorerait avoir un bon bol fumant elle aussi. Elle avait toujours aimé le chocolat chaud. La dernière fois, ça remontait à... à _l'anniversaire_. Quelqu'un avait glissé tout un plateau de douceurs dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait jamais su qui était à l'origine de cette attention.

Une pensée soudaine lui traversa l'esprit. Anna était-elle déjà garde à ce moment-là ? Elle réalisa avec honte qu'elle n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention. Les gardes allaient et venaient, et ils ne lui parlaient jamais, alors...

Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle connaissait la jeune femme - une heure de conversation dans un cachot n'était pas suffisant, et leurs échanges étaient trop maigres, et contaminés par le protocole - mais ça ne paraissait pas impossible. Ni surprenant.

\- Est-ce que c'est toi qui m'a apporté un plateau de chocolats, une fois ? osa-t-elle demander. Dans ma chambre ?

Dans la pénombre, elle vit la jeune femme se tortiller les doigts avant de répondre.

 _J'ai donc raison_ , pensa la reine.

\- Oui, admit la garde. Je suis désolée, je sais que je n'avais pas du tout le droit d'ouvrir votre porte, que c'était déplacé et tout, mais...

\- Merci, coupa Elsa.

Vraiment, elle n'en pouvait plus d'être la reine, parfois.

\- C'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait à ce moment-là, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Ça m'a donné l'impression d'avoir un ami, dehors, qui prenait soin de moi.

Il y eut quelques instants de silence. Elle regretta ses derniers mots, qui ne pouvaient qu'attirer la pitié, et Anna était sûrement mal à l'aise, maintenant.

\- Pourquoi étiez-vous si triste ? demanda finalement Anna. Pardonnez-moi ! se reprit-elle immédiatement, et Elsa la vit se plaquer ses doigts sur sa bouche en signe d'effarement. Je ne devrais pas poser ce genre de question !

Elsa poussa un soupir et pinça l'arête de son nez.

\- J'en ai plus qu'assez du protocole, dit-elle brusquement. Je n'ai pas de véritable ami, que des serviteurs qui obéissent au moindre de mes ordres, ou des nobles qui me parlent en faisant des courbettes. J'aimerais que.. je voudrais que tu m'appelles Elsa.

\- Je ne pourrai jamais ! s'exclama Anna.

La reine nota avec une sorte d'amusement sombre que sa demande avait rendu les joues d'Anna aussi rouges que ses cheveux.

\- S'il te plaît. Plus de « votre majesté » ou de « ma reine ». Mon nom est Elsa. Et si on pouvait en finir avec le vouvoiement, ce serait encore mieux. J'aimerais que tu ne sois plus seulement ma garde, Anna, mais...

Elle hésita avant de finir sa phrase, et détourna le regard. Allait-elle s'attirer la pitié d'Anna ? C'était complètement à l'opposé de ce qu'elle voulait. Mais était-ce uniquement par souci du devoir qu'Anna l'avait suivie, ramenée, défendue au point de se retrouver enfermée avec elle ? Non, elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait autre chose. Ce n'était certainement pas par souci du devoir qu'elle lui avait servi un chocolat chaud, le soir où elle avait pleuré la mort de ses parents.

\- Je voudrais que tu sois mon amie, dit-elle finalement.

Et elle tendit sa main vers Anna.

Elle avait oublié les menottes en métal, et sa main prisonnière cogna contre les barreaux sans pouvoir passer entre eux. Elle soupira à nouveau. L'effet dramatique était fichu.

\- D'accord, dit Anna. Pour être vo... ton amie.

Elle tendit sa propre main à travers les barreaux et Elsa la regarda avec une surprise d'autant plus grande qu'elle s'était attendue à une réaction au mieux indifférente. La main d'Anna se posa sur la coque en métal.

Elle avait beau ne rien ressentir, puisque la jeune femme ne la touchait pas vraiment, elle se mit soudain à frissonner de tous ses membres. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le froid.

* * *

Mulan n'avait jamais mis les pieds au manoir DunBroch. L'intérieur de la salle à manger était en bois, avec de lourdes poutres de pin, et des murs de pierre grise. La table était en bois brute, comme un immense tronc d'arbre tranché en deux, mais la vaisselle était raffinée, et les sièges étaient recouverts d'un petit coussin en velours. Une cheminée dans laquelle un grand feu ronflait occupait une bonne partie du mur, et au-dessus de celle-ci, deux haches de guerre massives étaient entrecroisées. Elle imaginait bien Lord DunBroch au cœur du combat avec une hache dans chaque main, tel un géant des anciennes légendes.

Le serviteur qui l'avait fait entrer la conduisit à un canapé, et quelques instants plus tard (elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se lever pour regarder les peintures de plus près - surtout une qui ressemblait assez fortement à une Mérida de treize ans, l'air espiègle et un arc dans les mains), Lady Elinor DunBroch entra.

En voyant le visage sévère de la mère de son amie, elle se rappela qu'elle avait bien fait de forcer Mushu à rester à la caserne.

\- Madame, je vous remercie pour l'invitation, dit Mulan en s'inclinant.

Elle remarqua que la mère de Mérida l'avait détaillée presque des pieds à la tête, comme si elle jaugeait son apparence. Elle se demanda si elle devait se sentir vexée.

\- Vous êtes ingénieure, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Elinor après quelques instants de conversation polie et protocolaire.

\- C'est exact, madame.

\- J'ose en déduire que vous êtes quelqu'un de réfléchi.

Mulan hésita. Se cachait-il un reproche, un sarcasme derrière cette réflexion ?

\- Puis-je vous demander...

Lady DunBroch eut soudain l'air hésitante, ce qui attira l'attention de Mulan.

\- Protégez Mérida, dit-elle. C'est une tête brûlée, et... elle aurait bien besoin de quelqu'un qui a la tête sur les épaules pour surveiller ses arrières.

 _Tête brûlée, c'est bien gentil. Je dirais volontiers barbare sans cervelle, parfois._

La mère de Mérida jeta un regard furtif sur la pièce et sur les escaliers, comme pour s'assurer que sa fille, quelque part, ne l'avait pas entendue.

Mulan hésita avec plusieurs réponses. Cette requête ne ressemblait pas à l'idée qu'elle s'était faite de la mère de son amie, d'après ce qu'elle lui avait raconté. Sûrement, le point de vue de l'archère était biaisé, car il s'agissait de sa propre mère. Une pensée la frappa tout à coup. Son point de vue sur ses parents était-il biaisé lui aussi ? Était-il possible qu'ils s'inquiètent à son sujet tout comme la mère de Mérida ?

\- C'est déjà prévu, répondit-elle finalement.

Elles levèrent la tête en entendant des bruits dans les escaliers, et virent Mérida qui descendait les marches pour les rejoindre. Au même moment, Fergus DunBroch arrivait depuis la porte d'entrée, recouvert d'un manteau saupoudré de neige.

Mérida ne s'était pas changée, contrairement à Mulan qui avait revêtu une robe de laine violette avec d'épais bas couleur crème. Elle avait eu du mal à trouver des vêtements seyants, adaptés à une soirée chez d'éminents membres de la noblesse Arendellienne, et qui lui permettrait de supporter le froid magique. Mais en voyant la tenue de son amie - braies de cuir, justaucorps et cape en laine bleue - elle se demanda si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de garder son accoutrement militaire. _Elle n'a quand même pas l'intention de partir au combat dès ce soir ?_

\- La bienséance voudrait que l'on commence à parler politique après le dîner, déclara Fergus alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de s'asseoir.

Mulan échangea avec Mérida un regard entendu. Elles allaient enfin savoir pour quelle raison le Lord Commandant les avait conviées ce soir. Et quelque chose lui disait que la reine n'était certainement pas étrangère à tout ça.

\- Notre reine va être jugée et exécutée pour sorcellerie et tentative de destruction délibérée du royaume, poursuivit-il, la mine sombre.

\- QUOI ? hurlèrent les deux soldates.

Fergus leva une main massive pour demander le silence alors que Mérida s'était dressée sur ses jambes.

\- Les preuves sont accablantes, reprit-il. Acte de sorcellerie devant de nombreux témoins, destruction par la glace de la flotte d'Arendelle et de toutes les récoltes du royaume, mise en danger des habitants, tentative d'agression envers le prince des Îles du Sud, et deux soldats vont témoigner de ses intentions belliqueuses suite à l'expédition dans les montagnes.

\- Les deux hommes de Weselton, je parie, dit Mulan tandis que l'archère s'épanchait en exclamations outragées et en injures envers le Prince Hans.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait là à dîner comme si tout allait bien ? hurla Mérida.

\- Mérida, je te prierais de garder une contenance convenable à table, gronda Elinor.

L'archère renifla dédaigneusement. Mulan nota que sa mère levait les yeux au ciel, comme si elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait définitivement raté l'éducation de sa fille unique, qui était désormais une guerrière d'Elite, et non une princesse.

\- Malheureusement, je ne peux pas faire grand chose, dit Fergus en fronçant ses épais sourcils écarlates. J'ai prêté serment de défendre le royaume... quel que soit ce qui le met en danger.

Mulan voyait que son amie bouillonnait de rage, mais elle comprenait, elle, la logique du Commandant. S'il se rebellait de manière trop impulsive, il serait immédiatement destitué, emprisonné, voire exécuté. Et il valait mieux éviter que leurs ennemis, quels qu'ils soient, placent un de leurs pions à sa place.

\- Toi en revanche, reprit le Commandant en s'adressant à sa fille, en tant que guerrière d'Elite tu as juré de défendre _ta reine_.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que Mérida se lève à nouveau, prête à en découdre.

\- Inutile de partir maintenant, dit-il en secouant la tête. La reine est enfermée dans les cachots les plus profonds, ceux qui donnent sur le fjord, et vous n'arriverez jamais à la faire s'évader. Il y a des gardes à chaque entrée du couloir, les murs sont épais et les grilles solides, et surtout, je n'ai pas la clé. Le plan est plutôt d'agir lorsqu'on viendra la chercher.

\- À deux contre tous, on ne risque pas d'être efficaces, objecta l'archère.

 _Ah, tu te préoccupes de ça ?_ pensa narquoisement l'ingénieure tout en mangeant calmement son plat - un ragout d'agneau particulièrement savoureux.

\- Sauf si vous bénéficiez de l'effet de surprise. Le jugement est à deux heures, et elle sera escortée pour se confesser auprès de l'évêque à midi. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il faudra intervenir.

* * *

La jambe de Mérida gigotait sans pouvoir s'arrêter sous la table. Elle avait englouti son dîner à une vitesse folle, prête à partir immédiatement à l'action, et elle était piégée à table, comme une enfant pressée d'aller jouer qui doit attendre que toutes les grandes personnes aient fini leur assiette.

Le plan de son père était simple : elle tirait une flèche sur chaque personne qui escorterait la reine, et elles prendraient la fuite. Lui de son côté se chargerait de leur garder un passage ouvert pour s'échapper. Ils avaient dessiné des plans des couloirs, pointé les endroits où elle pourrait s'embusquer, retracé les chemins entre les cachots et la cathédrale, identifié chacun des points de sortie. Mulan s'était contentée de hocher la tête à chaque fois qu'on lui avait demandé son avis.

Le calme de Mulan l'exaspérait. Comment pouvait-elle boire silencieusement son thé alors que leur reine croupissait dans un cachot ? Et Anna ? Comment allaient-elles la sauver ? D'après son père, elle était emprisonnée avec Elsa. À moins qu'ils ne la fassent sortir en même temps que la reine, ce qui était peu probable, elles étaient bonnes pour se payer une deuxième mission sauvetage. Et en plus, Anna était blessée, ce qui rendrait beaucoup plus difficile leur fuite à travers le château. Mulan avait intérêt à avoir un bon plan pour ça.

Ça la tuait de se l'avouer, mais ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'était qu'Anna soit emprisonnée pour avoir pris la défense de leur reine. Anna, du haut de sa petite taille, blessée, épuisée et sans armes, s'était interposée pour remplir son devoir de garde royale (et surtout, de garde royale _amoureuse_ ). Alors qu'elle, Guerrière d'Elite, était bien sagement rentrée dans son dortoir quand on lui en avait donné l'ordre. Elle se haïssait pour ça.

Quand elles furent enfin libérées de ce dîner (elle n'osait pas se l'avouer, mais le repas riche et copieux lui avait fait du bien après leur expédition dans le blizzard), Mulan et Mérida se retrouvèrent à marcher en direction des baraquements. Elle aurait pu rester dormir chez ses parents, mais elle préférait se trouver à l'intérieur du château pour éviter tout contretemps - si par exemple ils avaient la bonne idée de fermer les portes ou de contrôler l'entrée.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, elles avaient quitté les rues animées, et étaient sur la route pavée menant aux portes du palais d'Arendelle. Le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige, et elles se retrouvèrent rapidement frigorifiées.

Soudain, alors qu'elles étaient silencieuses depuis qu'elles avaient quitté le manoir DunBroch, Mulan s'arrêta et se tourna vers l'archère.

\- On se retrouve ici, à deux heures du matin, dit-elle sans préambule, comme si cela faisait directement suite à ses pensées.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Mérida. Mon père a dit qu'il était inutile d'agir avant midi.

\- On ne va pas attendre midi. On va la sortir de sa cellule cette nuit. On va les sortir toutes les deux.

 _Et c'est moi l'imbécile qui agit d'abord et réfléchit ensuite ?_

\- Et comment comptes-tu faire ? demanda l'archère, les poings sur les hanches. On n'a pas les clés !

\- On ne va pas ouvrir les portes, admit Mulan.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire malicieux, le genre de sourire qui redonnait des forces à Mérida. Elle fit une pause théâtrale.

\- On va les faire sauter.

* * *

 **Ça va faire boum, c'est moi qui vous le dis !**

 **À bientôt !**

 **Ankou**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone !**

 **Ce retard est absolument scandaleux, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Le pire dans tout ça est que mon carnet de notes est bien à côté de mon lit tous les soirs, mais j'ai rayé plus de lignes que je n'en ai conservé, et le manque de temps a fait que bien souvent, rien de ce que j'écrivais n'était valable. Je me dis que j'ai eu de la chance, l'an dernier, de pouvoir écrire et finir aussi sereinement _Anna Andersen_.**

 **Bien sûr, c'est la lecture d'autres fics qui m'a replongée dans le bain. Je suis allée à Londres la semaine dernière, j'ai vu le musical Wicked, et je suis tombée littéralement amoureuse d'Elphaba, de sa verdure, de son caractère et de sa volonté farouche d'entrer en résistance pour défendre les opprimés. Et des gens osent la comparer à Elsa, sérieux ?**

 **En parlant d'Elsa, vous avez vu que Disney a annoncé la sortie de Frozen 2 pour 2019 ? C'est le moment de militer pour que Disney #GiveElsaAGirlfriend !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Il y eut un bruit de clés. Puis le grincement d'une lourde porte en fer, des bruits de bottes et enfin la pâle lueur jaune d'une lanterne.

Anna était blottie contre la grille de sa cellule, enroulée dans ses pitoyables couvertures et la tête tambourinant à tout rompre. La reine, assise de l'autre côté de la grille, somnolait. Elsa l'avait maintenue éveillée par leur conversation, jusqu'à ce qu'elle-même tombe de sommeil. Depuis, Anna montait un semblant de garde, les yeux rivés sur son visage endormi. _Elsa_. C'était si bon d'avoir le droit de l'appeler par son prénom ailleurs que dans sa tête ! La sensation de joie qui l'avait envahie lorsque la reine avait exprimé le désir d'être son amie ne l'avait pas quittée, la laissant dans une sorte de légèreté et d'allégresse qui lui faisait presque oublier le froid, sa blessure à la tête, et la situation dangereuse dans laquelle elles se trouvaient.

Le bruit dans le couloir la mit immédiatement en alerte, et elle se déplaça doucement vers le côté opposé de sa cellule, et se cacha dans l'ombre. Était-ce Mérida et Mulan ? Non, une arrivée de ses amies aurait été accompagnée de beaucoup plus de raffut, elle en était certaine.

\- Votre Majesté ?

La voix, masculine, lui disait quelque chose. Elle n'avait pas l'air agressive, mais Anna ne se sentait pas rassurée pour autant. Le seul homme en qui elle avait confiance à l'heure actuelle était M. Kai, le Majordome d'Elsa, et ce n'était pas sa voix. Les pas se rapprochèrent, et elle se leva son bras devant ses yeux lorsque la lumière l'éblouit. Il lui fallut une seconde ou deux pour s'habituer à la lumière, puis elle reconnut, se détachant de l'ombre, les favoris auburn du prince Hans.

\- Votre Majesté ? répéta-t-il.

Cette fois, Elsa émit un son, remua et ouvrit les yeux. Elle aussi se cacha le visage de sa main avant de se lever.

\- Prince Hans ?

Elle avait la voix à la fois surprise et endormie.

\- Elsa, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, vous devez m'écouter, dit-il d'une voix précipitée d'où résonnait l'inquiétude. Certaines personnes de votre royaume entendent vous faire comparaître pour sorcellerie.

 _Quoi ?_ s'insurgea Anna. _Comment ose-t-il prétendre qu'il n'était pas au courant, ce prince au rabais !_

Elle eut envie de le remettre tout de suite à sa place, mais elle se dit que ce n'était pas vraiment la décision la plus sage, alors elle garda le silence et resta immobile, désireuse de voir jusqu'où pouvaient aller ses talents d'acteurs. Elsa, elle, avait réagi avec surprise, et Anna se demanda si elle se rappelait que le prince faisait lui aussi partie de ses ennemis.

\- Je suis désolé, ajouta le prince en baissant la tête d'un air contrit. Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer l'autre soir, pendant le bal. C'est ma faute, sans moi vos pouvoirs seraient restés secrets, et vous n'en seriez pas à aujourd'hui.

Anna serra les poings, le visage rouge de colère. _Le fourbe ! Ah, il croit qu'il va réussir à la manipuler comme ça ?_

Elsa n'avait plus du tout l'air endormie maintenant. Elle s'était approchée de la grille, et le regardait avec toute la dignité dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Même après avoir passé une nuit dans un cachot, elle avait toujours cette distinction royale, et cela n'enlevait rien à sa beauté.

\- Ils vont me juger, dit-elle d'un ton qui était à mi-chemin entre l'affirmation et la question.

\- Oui, admit Hans. Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus grave. Ce ne sera un procès qu'en façade, vous n'aurez ni avocat, ni le droit de présenter votre défense. L'issue du procès est déjà écrite : les juges ont prévu de vous condamner à mort.

Anna plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche, pour étouffer le cri qui lui avait presque échappé. _Oh mon dieu ! Il faut que je la fasse sortir de là avant le procès ! Il faut que je trouve un plan ! Oh, pourquoi je n'ai pas le cerveau de Mulan pour trouver un plan ?_

\- Je ne peux pas les laisser faire une chose pareille, reprit Hans - et malgré elle, Anna sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir. Mais il n'y a pas grand chose que je puisse faire. Je ne peux pas interférer dans les décisions des juges et du Conseil royal d'Arendelle. En vérité, je n'ai trouvé qu'une seule solution pour vous sortir de là.

\- Laquelle ? demanda Elsa.

\- Si vous m'épousez, dit-il, vous serez sous la protection des Îles du Sud, et rien ne pourra vous arriver, on ne pourra pas vous faire du mal, on ne pourra pas vous condamner à mort.

Il y eut un silence. Puis Anna se leva d'un bond et se jeta contre la grille, prenant par surprise le Prince qui recula de plusieurs pas.

\- Comment osez-vous dire une chose pareille ? hurla-t-elle.

Ce traître, ce menteur, comment se permettait-il de prétendre vouloir la sauver ? Comment osait-il utiliser cette situation pour essayer d'obtenir la main de la reine ? Alors que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était prendre le pouvoir et s'emparer du royaume !

Le prince sursauta et eut un mouvement de recul, mais il réalisa bien vite qu'Anna était enfermée elle aussi. Reprenant une contenance, il approcha sa lanterne de la cellule dans laquelle se trouvait la petite garde.

\- Vous êtes avec eux, cria-t-elle en s'approchant des grilles, vous êtes de leur côté ! Vous avez ri quand ils ont dit qu'ils allaient se débarrasser de la reine d'Arendelle ! Elsa, ne croyez pas un mot de ce qu'il dit, tout ce qu'il souhaite, c'est monter sur le trône !

\- Nous n'avons pas eu l'honneur d'être présentés, dit-il en haussant les sourcils, tout en braquant sa lanterne vers Anna. Ah, mais oui ! C'est parce que je ne parle pas aux gardes et aux serviteurs.

Oh, comme elle l'aurait étripé, lui et son sourire suffisant !

\- Vous croyez vraiment que vous arriverez aussi facilement à vous emparer d'Arendelle ? demanda-t-elle en secouant la grille de toutes ses forces. Et bien moi je vous assure que votre plan minable tombe à l'eau, car la reine ne vous épousera _jamais_!

Elle entendit Elsa hoqueter de surprise juste à côté d'elle, et une partie de son cerveau essaya de l'avertir, de lui dire qu'elle avait été trop loin, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Sans les barreaux, elle se serait surement déjà jetée sur lui, et tant pis si elle était blessée, affamée et à main nues.

Et puis, une partie d'elle commençait à paniquer. Et si Elsa décidait de l'épouser, pour sauver sa vie ? Et si elle refusait, et était condamnée à mort ? _Il faudra me passer sur le corps,_ pensa-t-elle. _Vu mon état, ça ne devrait pas leur prendre plus de cinq minutes..._

Des doigts se serrèrent autour de sa gorge, et Anna poussa un glapissement étranglé. Dans le noir, et à cause de sa colère, elle ne l'avait pas vu tendre son bras à travers la grille, et elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à ce qu'il la menace physiquement. La surprise laissa rapidement place à la douleur et à l'effroi. Elle essaya de se dégager mais il serra encore plus fort, et elle sentit une douleur forte au niveau de sa gorge, qui résonnait en écho avec sa blessure au crâne.

\- Je vais faire en sorte que tu sois exécutée dès le lever du soleil, ma jolie.

\- _Non !_ hurla en même temps la reine.

\- Ma chère Elsa, dit Hans sans desserrer un seul instant sa prise autour du cou de la petite rousse, j'espère que vous réfléchirez attentivement à ma proposition. Je reviendrai à l'aube.

\- Lâchez-la ! cria Elsa.

La reine ajouta autre chose, mais Anna ne l'entendit pas. Elle manquait d'air, elle n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour se débattre, et Hans continuait à écraser sa gorge de ses doigts gantés. Dans un coin de sa tête, elle se réjouissait de la réaction de la reine. Si Elsa prenait sa défense, cela signifiait quelque chose, pas vrai ?

 _Crack_

Il y eut un bruit de verre brisé, et quelque chose heurta le sol et roula jusqu'aux pieds du prince. Anna tomba à terre en essayant d'avaler de grandes goulées d'air lorsque Hans la lâcha, nonchalamment, comme si elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un insecte nuisible.

\- Anna ! s'exclama Elsa en s'agenouillant contre la grille. Anna, est-ce que ça va ?

La petite rousse ne répondit pas, massant sa gorge meurtrie de ses doigts gelés. En elle, son cœur battait à tout rompre, et l'expression d'inquiétude sincère qu'elle lisait sur le visage de sa reine n'y était pas étrangère. Elle pensa tout d'un coup à Kristoff, et comme il se moquerait d'elle, si pitoyable à tirer du réconfort du peu d'affection que la reine avait pour elle, alors qu'elle n'avait plus que quelques heures à vivre.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit le prince Hans se baisser, et ramasser quelque chose par terre. Elle réalisa que c'était la pierre qui avait traversé la fenêtre, et qu'autour du morceau de granite était attachée une feuille de parchemin. Le prince dénoua le cordon de cuir, défroissa la feuille, et leva la lanterne.

\- _Eloignez-vous du mur_ , lut-il, sourcils froncés. Éloignez-vous du mur ?

Les yeux d'Anna s'écarquillèrent. Ce mot, jeté dans les cachots, leur était-il destiné ? Serait-il possible que Mérida et Mulan... Mais oui, si Elsa était enfermée dans le château et si un procès était en cours de préparation, l'armée était forcément au courant !

\- Elsa ! cria-t-elle. Baissez-vous et protégez-vous la tête !

Si c'était ce qu'elle croyait que c'était, elles n'avaient que quelques secondes devant elles.

Hans froissa le parchemin et le jeta par terre. Il regarda d'un air surpris les deux jeunes femmes qui venaient de s'accroupir contre la grille, si proches l'une de l'autre qu'elles auraient pu se toucher si ce n'était les barreaux de fer qui les séparaient.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que...

Mais le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un immense fracas. Un bruit comme elle n'en avait jamais entendu, à mi-chemin entre le tonnerre et le bruit que ferait la montagne si elle s'effondrait sur elle-même. Anna fut plaquée contre la grille par le souffle de l'explosion, et elle tendit son bras à travers les barreaux pour le poser en un geste protecteur autour des épaules de la reine, tandis qu'une pluie de blocs et de débris tombèrent autour d'elle.

* * *

\- Ha ! Je te l'avais dit que ces murs ne résisteraient pas à nos pétards !

\- Mushu, ne prétends pas que c'était ton idée ! s'insurgea Mulan en donnant un coup de coude au petit dragon.

\- Par contre pour la discrétion on repassera, grogna Mérida. Tout le royaume doit être réveillé avec ce boucan.

\- Je prends ça pour des félicitations, répliqua l'ingénieure avec un petit sourire en direction de l'archère.

\- C'en était pas.

\- Allez, avoue que tu es impressionnée !

\- Mgrbl. J'attends d'être sûre qu'on ne va pas récupérer la reine avec une jambe en moins.

\- Au pire elle peut se faire une prothèse en glace, non ? suggéra le dragon.

\- Mushu, tais-toi !

La guerrière, l'ingénieure et le dragon sortirent de leur cachette et s'approchèrent avec précaution du mur effondré. Le plancher des cachots se trouvait presque au même niveau que la surface gelée du fjord, et faire sauter la prison avait été un jeu d'enfant.

* * *

La reine poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque la pluie de débris et de poussières cessa. Elle avait l'impression que son corps tout entier s'était contracté lorsque l'explosion avait retenti, et à en juger par la façon dont Anna serrait sa main sur son épaule, il en était de même pour elle. Elle redressa légèrement la tête, qu'elle avait plaquée dans l'angle entre les deux grilles, et protégée de ses mains coquées. De nombreuses projections l'avaient atteinte, mais aucune ne lui avait causé de douleur qu'elle ne pouvait supporter.

Le bras d'Anna quitta sa position autour de ses épaules, et Elsa regretta l'espace d'un instant le réconfort et la sensation de sécurité que ce geste lui avait procuré.

\- Anna, murmura-t-elle en se relevant, tu vas bien ?

La petite rousse se redressa lentement, faisant tomber une pluie de cailloux et de poussières de sa robe et de ses cheveux.

\- Ça va. Et vous ? Vous n'êtes pas blessée ? Pardon, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'Elsa haussait les sourcils avec une moue réprobatrice. _Tu_ n'es pas blessée ?

\- Non, répondit finalement la reine.

Les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent tout autour d'elles. Il faisait sombre - la lanterne du prince Hans était cassée et s'était éteinte en tombant. De la poussière flottait dans la cellule, et quand l'air s'éclaircit, Elsa vit les reflets de la lune sur la surface gelée du fjord, par delà le mur des cachots, entièrement écroulé.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle avec incrédulité.

\- Mulan, dit Anna. Voila ce qu'il s'est passé.

 _Mulan_? pensa la reine en fronçant les sourcils. Puis elle se rappela la jeune femme - encore une - qui lui avait présenté des armes explosives, lors du dernier Conseil royal. C'était tout juste avant-hier - en présumant qu'une nouvelle journée était en train de commencer - mais il lui semblait que des semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis sa dernière journée _normale_ au palais. Oui, elle avait d'abord pensé à Mérida, l'archère intrépide qui était allée à sa recherche dans les montagnes, mais Mulan semblait parfaitement capable d'avoir mis au point, en plus d'armes particulièrement impressionnantes, une variété d'explosifs capable de faire exploser la prison.

Dans leur dos, un gémissement leur fit faire volte-face, et elles virent le prince Hans se redresser, frottant ses membres endoloris par sa chute et secouant ses vêtements couverts de poussières. La même expression surprise passa dans les yeux du prince lorsqu'il réalisa à son tour que l'origine de tout ce vacarme et ce désordre était que quelqu'un venait de faire sauter le mur de la cellule dans laquelle la reine était enfermée.

\- Au revoir, joli prince, dit Anna avec un haussement de sourcils moqueur et un geste de la main.

Elsa sourit à son tour, tandis que le prince quittait les cachots en courant, l'air pitoyable et plutôt énervé. Dire que pendant quelques instants - quelques secondes tout au plus - elle avait cru en sa sincérité ! Mais Anna avait raison, jamais elle ne choisirait d'épouser un homme sous la contrainte, même s'il en allait de sa vie.

Elle s'apprêta à quitter la cellule, mais elle se rappela que ses mains étaient enchaînées.

\- Anna ! cria-t-elle en secouant ses chaînes pour que sa garde - _son amie_ \- comprenne. Va chercher du secours !

Mais Anna, plutôt que de partir en courant sur le fjord, enjamba les débris pour faire le tour de la grille, et se faufila dans sa cellule. Elle posa ses mains sur les coques, et pour la deuxième fois, Elsa sentit un frisson inhabituel - elle qui n'avait jamais froid - la traverser.

\- Il faut casser ces trucs-là, dit Anna.

\- Mais comment ?

\- Eh bien, par magie !

* * *

\- Les voilà !

Mulan se mit à courir de plus belle après le cri de Mérida. Le plan avait marché, Anna et Elsa s'étaient évadées, et - dieu merci - aucune n'avait perdu de jambe dans l'opération.

Elle eut le souffle coupé lorsque la petite rousse se jeta dans ses bras en poussant des exclamations de gratitude, et après une seconde ou deux passée sans réagir, elle serra Anna contre elle avec affection. Elle se rendit compte à cet instant à quel point elle s'était inquiétée sans se l'avouer pour la sécurité de son amie.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Mérida serrer chaleureusement la main de la reine dans les siennes. Cela paraissait si étrange en comparaison de ce qu'elle était en train de partager avec Anna, mais c'était la reine après tout, et elle s'attendait à quoi ? À lui faire un _câlin_?

Finalement, Anna desserra sa prise autour de son cou, et les retrouvailles s'alternèrent. C'était elle maintenant qui faisait face à la reine, elle qui ne savait ni quoi dire ni quoi faire. La reine la remercia, et complimenta sa technique et son ingéniosité qui lui avaient permis de mener à bien cette opération d'évasion, et l'ingénieure répondit en bredouillant que ce n'était que son devoir, et autres expressions toutes faites qui lui donnèrent après coup l'impression de ne pas avoir plus d'intelligence qu'un bonhomme de neige. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle n'était pas Anna pour se comporter ainsi, pourtant !

Anna était toujours dans les bras de Mérida lorsqu'elle et la reine se retournèrent. L'archère venait d'ôter ses gants pour examiner de plus près une blessure qui avait laissé des traces de sang sur le crâne de la petite rousse.

\- Ce n'est rien, assura Anna. Le froid m'a fait bien plus de mal que ça.

Mulan vit la reine se contracter à ces mots, serrer ses bras autour d'elle-même, comme si elle se sentait responsable, coupable de ce qu'elle avait infligé à Anna.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Mulan en posant une main sur le bras de la reine. On trouvera un moyen d'arranger ça.

Mérida et Anna - qui portait maintenant le manteau de Mérida - se rapprochèrent d'elles. Au loin, on voyait déjà les premières rougeurs d'un soleil d'été. Le jour était sur le point de se lever.

\- On va où maintenant ? demanda Anna.

Mulan échangea un regard avec Mérida. Elles avaient bien prévu un plan de sortie, mais qui s'arrêtait aux limites du château. D'ailleurs, sa partie à elle avait simplement consisté à faire sauter les murs des cachots, elle avait laissé tout le reste à Mérida.

\- Dans la montagne ? suggéra Mulan. Le palais de glace ?

\- Non, dit Elsa en secouant la tête.

La reine s'interrompit, et dans la lumière irisée des lueurs de l'aube, l'ingénieure la vit briller comme un diamant bleu au milieu du fjord. Ce n'était pas seulement sa beauté, ni même le fait qu'elle semblait soudainement déterminée et pleine d'assurance - c'était beaucoup plus que cela. Mulan reconnaissait cette expression sur son visage, car elle l'avait vue elle-même, dans son miroir : c'était le regard de quelqu'un qui n'a plus peur.

* * *

Elsa se campa sur ses pieds, seule à ne pas lutter pour garder l'équilibre sur la glace glissante, comme si elle faisait intégralement partie de son univers, et dévisagea chacune des trois militaires.

\- Je ne vais pas me cacher, dit-elle. C'est ce qu'ils veulent, et c'est ce qu'ils attendent que je fasse. Je ne leur laisserai pas la possibilité de venir me cueillir comme une petite fille effrayée. Je vais reprendre mon royaume.

Elle fit une pause, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- Irez-vous avec moi ?

Les trois militaires se regardèrent, et un éclat de compréhension, de détermination et de fraternité traversa les yeux onyx, émeraude et turquoise. Un regard, puis un hochement de tête qui portait en lui le souvenir d'une promesse. Elles tombèrent toutes les trois à genoux sur la glace, glace née des mains mêmes de leur souveraine, à laquelle elles étaient encore une fois en train de jurer allégeance.

Elsa porta une main à ses lèvres, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher l'expression de stupeur qui envahissait son visage. La jeune souveraine avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, elle sentait l'énergie qui crépitait au bout de ses doigts sous le flux d'émotions qui la traversait. Elle battit frénétiquement des paupières pour empêcher ses yeux de se remplir de larmes.

Elle regarda les trois femmes à l'échine courbée, les cheveux flamboyants de Mérida qui serrait son arc entre ses poings, les mèches sombres de Mulan, aux doigts noircis par la poudre, les tresses rousses maculées de sang d'Anna, qui relevait à cet instant la tête et lui sourit avec fierté. La vie d'Elsa avait basculé dramatiquement au moment où sa magie, le pus grand secret de toute son existence, avait été révélé, mais le même jour, elle avait rencontré ces trois jeunes femmes formidables, nullement effrayées par ses pouvoirs, et dont la loyauté n'avait d'égale que le courage. _Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter une telle fidélité ?_

 _Tchack !_

Un carreau d'arbalète se ficha dans la glace entre Anna et Mulan, faisant sursauter les quatre femmes prises par surprise.

\- Les voilà ! hurla une voix.

Un petit groupe de soldats se dressait au milieu des débris laissés par l'explosion de la prison. Un deuxième carreau fut propulsé et passa quelques pouces au-dessus de la tête d'Elsa.

Mérida fut la première à réagir. De ses réflexes de guerrière, elle attrapa Elsa par les épaules et l'envoya presque comme un ballot de paille dans les bras de Mulan, qui commença à courir en la guidant par les épaules, Anna sur ses talons. Elsa fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter net et de repousser l'ingénieure, qui l'exhortait à poursuivre.

Elle comprenait bien les raisons qui poussaient les trois militaires à agir de manière si protectrice, mais en cet instant, elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. Anna avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser capturer et enfermer et épouser, elle était reine d'Arendelle, par tous les dieux, c'était son royaume qu'on essayait de dérober, son peuple qu'elle devait protéger ! D'accord, elle avait ces effrayants pouvoirs, mais n'avait-elle pas réussi jusqu'à présent à gouverner sans les révéler à qui que ce soit ?

Et si la magie était son arme, eh bien qu'elle s'en serve ! Après tout, elle n'avait ni la bravoure de Mérida, ni l'intelligence de Mulan, ni la loyauté d'Anna. Mais elle avait le sens du devoir, et surtout elle n'avait plus peur.

Elle rattrapa l'archère et entendit l'exclamation de surprise qui s'échappa des lèvres de Mérida lorsqu'elle envoya d'un geste du bras une volée de boules de glace, qui vinrent frapper les soldats lancés à leur poursuite. Chaque boule toucha sa cible, envoyant les soldats rejoindre à terre ceux que Mérida avait déjà mis hors d'état de nuire.

La menace momentanément écartée, Elsa se tourna vers les trois militaires. L'ébauche d'un plan commençait à se former dans son esprit.

\- Mérida, pensez-vous pouvoir rassembler discrètement les soldats qui se battraient de mon côté ?

L'archère bomba le torse et hocha la tête.

\- Je vois exactement qui dans l'armée vous est entièrement fidèle, ma reine.

Elsa la regarda partir en courant, puis se tourna vers l'ingénieure.

\- Mulan, combien de ces armes à feu possédez-vous ou pouvez-vous fabriquer ?

\- Quelques unes, Votre Majesté. Souhaitez-vous que je vous les apporte ?

\- Oui. Est-il difficile de s'en servir ?

\- Bien moins que d'un arc, Votre Majesté.

\- Alors récupérez tout ce que vous pouvez, et ensuite rejoignez Mérida.

Avec de la chance, avec un peu de chance, elle pouvait renverser ces hommes qui entendaient s'emparer de son royaume. Combien de soldats Mérida parviendrait-elle à rallier ? Une dizaine ? Une vingtaine ? Cela suffirait peut-être.

Elle contempla au loin les deux femmes qui couraient sur le fjord, et se sentit à la fois heureuse et chanceuse d'avoir fait leur connaissance. Et surtout fière, fière d'avoir mérité leur respect et leur allégeance. Et ce n'était pas uniquement lié à son statut de reine ou à une histoire de devoir, elle en était certaine - elle se rappelait comme elle s'était sentie en sécurité lorsque Mérida l'avait sortie du palais de glace. _Dans ses bras_ , se remémora-t-elle, et elle sentit ses joues se réchauffer presque instinctivement à cette pensée.

Au loin, Mulan avait rattrapé Mérida, puis elles s'étaient séparées, Mérida courant vers le château tandis que Mulan se dirigeait vers le village. Avait-elle caché ses armes là où aucun membre de l'armée ne pouvait les trouver ?

\- Elsa ?

La reine sursauta. Elle avait presque oublié Anna, qui était restée à côté d'elle et la regardait comme si elle attendait à son tour de recevoir des ordres. Elle essaya de réfléchir à une façon dont Anna pourrait lui être utile, mais elle laissa tomber rapidement l'idée. Pour une raison qui lui était inexplicable, elle n'avait pas envie d'envoyer Anna loin d'elle, et comme pour confirmer cette sensation, elle se rapprocha de la petite rousse et posa une main sur son bras.

\- Nous n'avons rien mangé depuis hier, dit-elle en pensant soudain à une tâche à confier à la militaire. As-tu une idée pour y remédier sans nous faire repérer ?

À la mention de nourriture, le visage d'Anna s'éclaira.

\- Je sais exactement ce qu'il nous faut ! Kristoff va nous aider !

\- Kristoff ? répéta Elsa en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, répondit Anna, toujours du même ton ravi et surexcité. C'est le garçon avec qui je vis. On devrait pouvoir rejoindre la maison sans risque, surtout à cette heure, ça m'étonnerait qu'on te recherche dans cette partie du village. Tiens, mets ma cape, ce sera plus discret que ta robe bleue !

Elsa laissa Anna lui mettre sa cape en laine sur les épaules tandis que la petite rousse gardait le manteau de Mérida. Elsa serra le vêtement autour d'elle et cacha ses cheveux sous la capuce, puis emboîta le pas à Anna. Son excitation était retombée, et elle se retrouva à traîner les pieds tandis qu'elle suivait Anna qui la conduisait en direction du bourg, chez elle. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait comme si elle avait un goût amer en bouche. Elle haussa les épaules et renonça à chercher une explication rationnelle à sa soudaine irritation.

\- Kristoff va être tellement soulagé de me voir revenir, s'exclama Anna tandis qu'elles marchaient.

Elsa n'en doutait pas.

* * *

A bientôt,

Ankou


End file.
